The New Generation of Mew Mews' I
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: When Yuki started having nightmares of something trying to kill her in the woods, little did she know that her worst nightmare was soon going to come true. On a walk in the woods one day she finds out her true purpouse in life. 20 years after first books.
1. Chapter 1

Slowly I walked down a dirt path in the woods. I couldn't tell were I was and I'm not sure if I even cared. Something was calling to me, I didn't know what, but I knew something was. It was dark and cold outside as I raped my skinny arms around my body. I looked around my surroundings, trying to find whatever it was that was calling out to me. Suddenly I heard a sound. I stopped dead in my tracks. I strained to hear what it was that had made the sound.

'Probably just a cat' I though nervously as I started to walk again. I look around the dark woods once more. Not more then a minute later I heard the sound again, only closer. I twirled around to see if anything was behind me, but all I saw was a bunch of trees, the worn out path, and some bushes.

'Calm down Yuki!' I though silently to myself. 'there isn't anything there! You have nothing to be worried about! Stop being so paranoid!' I turned back around and started to walk down the path again, trying to put all my concentration into the thing that was calling me, which seemed to be getting closer. Even with all my concentration on the calling I was still getting nervous and started to walk a little faster. For the third time I heard the sound again, only it sounded different then before. It sounded angry, and hungry. Without realizing it I started to sprint down the path. My mind was racing. I could hear something running behind me, chasing me. I took a turn of the path and started to run in the woods. I new I could handle it, I was the fastest and had the most agility in my whole track team and I was hoping that whatever was chasing me wouldn't be able to keep up in the terrain. I jumped over logs, zigzagged through trees, and ran through streams. My heart was beating a thousand times per second. I could still hear it chasing me. I made the mistake of looking back and tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I tumbled to the ground and tried to get up, but my foot was caught on the root and by the time I got my foot free I knew it was to late. I braced myself for a blow in the head by a mighty claw or paw, but it never came. I looked up slowly to see if I might have tricked it somehow without knowing it when I fell. Instead of seeing a terrible monster, I saw the one thing I would never have been prepared for, the one thing that scared me the most. I gave out a scream when I saw it and it took one look at me and got ready for the attack, and for the kill!


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHH!" I sat strait up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I was breathing hard and for a second I didn't know were I was. I looked around in a daze. I saw my desk with my computer sitting turned off on top of it. I saw my poster of the Tokyo Mew Mews on my door, and I saw my fish tank sitting on top of my dresser holding my hamster, Cherry. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table.

"3:29… It was just a dream…" I mumbled. Suddenly my bedroom door was flung open and my parents came almost running in. Mum's pink hair was messed up and she had sags under her eyes, although that didn't hide the worry in her face. My dad was trying his best, as always, to look not scared or worried, but concerned. Mum grabbed me close and hugged me tightly and started to rock my back and forth, back and forth.

"Are you alright baby?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine mum! Really! Will you let go? You're going to make me throw up!" My mum let go reluctantly. No affiance to my mum, but she treats me as if I'm a little kid who is scared of everything and always wants to cuddle her. I'm 13 years old! _Way _to old for her to still rock me when I have a bad dream.

I looked up at dad. He was running his hands through his messy black hair, looking as if he would much rather be in bed then standing in my room just because I had a nightmare. Me and himwere on the same page. We both think that a bad dream is just a bad dream and people don't need to worry about a teenager who has a bad dream because they can take care of themselves. My mom on the other hand is way behind us. She is always worrying about me, as if I could sprout wings and fly away and she would never have her baby girl again. The worst part is that I've been having this dream for almost a month now and she is acting even worse then normal with me. To bad she isn't like my friend Newnan's mom. Mrs. Aizaua is super cool! She doesn't even tell us to call her Mrs. Aizaua. She says to call her by her first name, Mint. She even tells Newnan to call her by her first name, because "Mum" makes her sound old. Of course, my parents would flip if I called Mum, Ichigo, or Dad, Masaya.

"Mum, really! I'm fine! I don't even know why I yelled, I've had that dream so many times it isn't even scary anymore." My parents exchanged glances and my dad walksed over to my bed.

"That's my girl; you don't get scared that easy. Just like you old man. Good night sweetheart." He kissed my on the head and then so did my mum. They walk out of the room and closed the door softly behind them.

The truth was, I had lied to my mum. It had been the same dream, only usually as soon as I start running I woke up, I had never gotten that far into the dream before. I had never found out what had been chasing me, until tonight.

I slowly laid back down in bed and tried to think of what had been chasing me. With my parents distracting me for so long, I hadn't had time to think about what it had been that had been chasing me. All I knew was that it had been the most unexpected thing I could ever image. I sunk my head into my pillow and prayed that I wouldn't find myself back in that horrible forest, with the thing that was trying to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning without going back into the forest. I was thankful, yet sad at the same time. I wanted to know what had been calling me, even if there was something trying to kill me in there. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out my school uniform and put it on. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I studied my short, pink hair. That is one of the strange things about me, I have pink hair. I didn't die it pink; I was born with hot pink hair. I quickly brushed it and put in two ponytails with some hair still hanging down. My mum said that is how she wore her hair, and even if she is a little over protective and weird, I can't say she doesn't have good taste, or when she was younger she did anyway. I look at my face next. I'm a spitting image of my mum. The only thing that I have of my dads is his eyes, his dark brown eyes. If it wasn't for those eyes someone might mistake me for my mum when she was a kid, although people often do anyway because usually they don't look at my eyes at first glance. I quickly brushed my teeth and ran down stairs. My mum was making eggs and I quickly sat down at the table.

"Morning mum," I said as I slid into the chair. I grabbed a peace of toast and put on some jelly.

"Good morning baby, did you have anymore nightmares last night?" she asked while scrambling the eggs.

I rolled my eyes behind her back, "No mum, I had a dreamless night after I woke up." I said. I looked at my watch and almost screamed, "Oh no! I'm late! I have to go mum! See you after school!" I grabbed my backpack off the chair beside me and ran out the door. I ran down the sidewalk as fast as if I was in a race. I stupidly looked at my watch instead of watching were I was going and ran strait into someone and went flying to the ground. "Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry! I was in a hurry and-.." I stopped short when I saw who I had nearly killed. It was Akinori! I had ran strait into my crush at full speed and nearly killed him! How stupid could I be?

"It's okay... No big deal… You just nearly killed me, but other then that, I'm fine!" said Akinori sarcastically. I looked down at my feet feeling more embarrassed then I ever had in my whole life. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die there.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "Um… I have to go!" I ran off down the street towards school. 'Kill me now!' I thought miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it to school without running into anyone else. I checked my watch to see if I was late. 8:30, just in time. I only had 5 minutes to get to my locker before the bell range. I jogged down the halls to my locker and found that Newnan was standing by it, waiting for me to get there.

"Sorry I'm late Nan… I guess I woke up late…" I said as I started to put in my locker combination.

"Did you have that dream again? Is that why you woke up late? Because you woke up last night?" asked Newnan with curiosity. I nodded my head and was about to tell her about it when she said, "Hey Yuki! Here comes Akinori!"

'OH NO!' I thought with horror. I had just had the most embarrassing experience of my life and I definitely wasn't ready to see Akinori again this soon. I quickly hid behind my locker door so he wouldn't see me, praying the whole time that he didn't know that that was my locker. "Is he gone?" I whispered to Newnan.

"Um… yeah… he's gone… why are you hiding from him?" she answered in confusion. I breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed my books from my locker and slammed it shut. We start walking down the hall towards our first class.

"Well when I noticed that I was late for school I started to run as fast as I could towards school. I stupidly look at my watch and then slam strait into Akinori, nearly killing him! I can't let him see me! I'm so embarrassed! I really think that someone wants to kill me or something because one more blow into someone like that and I really think I'm going to die! Especially if it is Akinori!"

"Don't be stupid. No one is trying to kill you." But what we didn't know was that over a hundred million miles away someone really was starting to plot to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

on a planet over a hundred million miles away at the same time as when Yuki ran into Akinori

A young alien boy was lying on his bed in his bedroom doing nothing and being bored. Suddenly a voice came into his head. It was a dark and evil sounding voice, a man's voice. It said, "Earth belongs to the aliens. To get it back, you must kill the brown eyed Mew Ichigo. You must destroy her, and then I will return and take over the world once more!" then everything was silent.

The boy stat up in his bed in shock. 'The earth? It belongs to the aliens? To us? I have to find that brown eyed Mew Ichigo! The earth is ours!' he started to get off his bed and was about to teleport to earth when his dad walked in.

"Noriyuki, what are you doing?" asked Kish, Noriyuki's father.

"Um… I was just… um…" started Noriyuki but Kish interrupted.

"You were just getting yourself into no good, as always."

Noriyuki walked over to his desk and grabs his nektab, analien handheld gamekinda like agameboy,and turned it on. He started to battle mew mews and blowed Mew Ichigo to peaces. Kish walked over and pulls it out of his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I don't want you to have this game! It isn't good for you to be blowing things up, especially human girls!" Noriyuki jumped up and tries to grab for his game but Kish kept it out of his reach.

"What's you problem dad? None of the other kids' parents care if they play this! They _want_ their kids to blow up the mew mews! _Everyone_ hates the mew mews! They stole earth from us!"

"I was just like you when I was your age, hating everyone on earth for polluting it, but you don't see me blowing them up!" Yelled Kish, waving Nariyuki's nektab in his face.

"You don't _now_ but when you were _my_ age you were trying to blow these girls up almost every day! The only reason you don't want me to play this is because you loved Mew Ichigo and you probably still do and you don't want me to go blowing her up!" Yelled Nariyuki angrily and then teleported away.

"NARIYUKI!" Yelled Kish with anger.

Back on earth in Science class

"Ms. Aoyama!" I looked up at Mrs. Underwood with a startled expression on my face. "Maybe you can give us the answer for number 12." She said with and annoyed expression.

I groaned to myself and quickly looked down at my paper to see what question number 12 was. It basically was asking what the distance from the sun to earth was, which I had no clue what the answer was. Mrs. Underwood had probably just said and was seeing if I had been paying attention, which I hadn't been.

"Um… 13,000?" I ask hopefully.

"Not quiet Ms. Aoyama, you need to keep your head out of the clouds and in the classroom. If I find you daydreaming again it will be a detention." She turned back to the board and started teaching again.

I slump down a little in my chair feeling even more embarrassed then I did earlier that day. 'Why is my day going so horribly? First I nearly kill Akinori and then my teacher practically threatened me in front of the whole class.'

BLING! I quickly grabbed my books and slid out of my seat. I got out of the class and thought that I'm home free when Akinori ran up behind me.

"Hey Yuki! Wait up!" he yells. I stop and turn around to look at him. "Why'd you run away so fast this morning?" he asked me.

"Um… Iwoke uplate… I had to… get my books…" I said nervously.

"Oh… um… Yuki? I was wondering… would you… um…" he looked at me with his hand on the back of his neck. I could tell he was nervous.

"Would I what?" I asked him kindly but at the same time vary eagerly.

"Um… wouldyouliketogosomewhereonsaturday?" he asked very quickly, so quickly that I couldn't even tell what he'd said.

"Sorry didn't catch that…"

He takes a deep breath and says a bit slower, "Would you like to go somewhere on Saturday?" I stood there with shock, and with joy.

"Yeah… sure… I'd love to." I reply.

"Cool… um… 1:30? By the lake in the park?" he asks with a little smile on his face. I nod and he walked away, and I could have sworn that when he turned the corner I heard a very loud "YES!" I smiled to myself and walked to my next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki and Newnan are walking home from school

"He didn't! Oh Yuki I'm so happy for you!" yelled Newnan on our way home from school. I had just told her how Akinori had asked me out and how excited I was! I couldn't wait to go on my date with him!

"I just can't believe he asked me out! Even after I ran him over!" I exclaimed.

"There's only one thing that could bring down you mood." Said Newnan sheepishly.

I quickly turned and looked at her, "What could possible bring mood my down?" she looked at me as if I was crazy not to know.

"Your parents not letting you go." I stopped dead in my tracks. I hadn't thought about my parents not letting me go. They would surly let me go, they had to!

"Um… I have to go Nan, I'll see you later…" I said quickly and then ran of towards my house. I was running super fast but suddenly I heard something. I slowed down to a jog. There it was again! I stop and look in the direction of the sound. I found myself facing the woods. I couldn't help what I was did. I wanted to run, to get away from there as fast as I could, but my curiosity overcame me and I slowly started to walk towards the woods. I walked down the dark path, knowing I should turn around, wishing I was anywhere but in the dark woods, but my feet kept moving forward. Suddenly something fell from above me, or more, someone. He landed right in front of me and was glaring.

"Get out of here human, I'm practicing and I don't want a human like you to get in my way." I looked at him up and down. He was wearing the weirdest clothes I have ever seen, he was very pail, and he had _huge_ ears! His hair was a vary dark green and fell down to his chin, and he had yellow eyes.

"Um… unless I'm mistaken, which I'm pretty sure I'm not, these woods don't belong to anyone so I don't have to go nowhere." I said sassily to him. I mean, who did he think he was! He couldn't order _me_ around like some 3 year old. He got a smirk on his face as if he thought what I was saying was funny.

"Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you go." He said still smirking at me.

"And if I don't?" I ask sounding braver then I really was. I didn't know this guy and had no clue what he was capable of.

"Well let's just say you'll never find out what happens tomorrow." I raised an eyebrow.

"Listen I have as much right to be here as you do and you can't do anything to make me go. And I don't like you threatening me like that."

He looked at me and said darkly, "I don't care what you do or don't like you human, and I warned you to leave, know I'll just have to get rid of you myself." He pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a jellyfish. He looked around and then tossed it at a gardener snake that was slithering by. Suddenly that helpless little gardener snake turned into a huge monster! I nearly screamed but held it in. I didn't want this freak to know I was scared.

"Kimera Anima,_ attack_!" yelled the boy and suddenly the monstrous snake took a strike at me. I jumped out of the way and did a little role on the ground and got up quickly. It struck again, and this time I ran, and it struck me with its tail. I went flying and hit a tree. I fell to the ground and saw that the snake was closing in, and then noticed that the boy was _floating in midair_! I climbed up, which was difficult because my side was hurting from the blow against the tree. I pressed my back against the tree for support and close my eyes.

'This is it' I though, 'I'll never see my mum, my dad, Newnan, or even Akinori again' I took a deep breath , 'I've never even told him how I feel about him!' I opened my eyes and saw the snake getting ready for its strike. I took a look up at were the boy had been but he wasn't there anymore. I quickly looked around to find him. Something fell down in front of me and it was him again.

I looked at him, "Who are you?" I asked, might as well know the name of my murderer.

"Since you're about to die, I suppose I can tell you. I'm Nariyuki, and you are?" I was think that it wasn't really the time to tell him my name since he was about to kill me, my side was killing me, and I was craving to slap him, but since he told me his I decided it would only be polite (even though he was the total opposite of polite).

"Yuki" I said holding in a yelp of pain, I had just tried to slide away from the tree but he pushed me back against it.

He started to lean closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Well Yuki, I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful human girl I have ever seen." Then with no warning he backed away from my ear and over to my mouth, and kissed me! We stood there, him kissing me for probably 5 minutes. I would have fought him off, but my side was still hurting, and he was stronger then me and pinning me against the tree. And also I was in total shock. When he finally pulled away I was out of breath. He hadn't been giving me much breathing time, if any. I was speechless, a total stranger, a stranger who was trying to _kill_ me, had just made out with me.

He smiled, "Why do you look so shocked? Did you really think I would pass up a chance to kiss a girl as good-looking as you?" he chuckled to himself. I was enraged, this freak had though I had expected him to kiss me? Suddenly I felt my feeling come back into my side and new that I would be able to get away if I could get around Nariyuki. I had to think quickly, I had to make a plan to get away.

"Do you want to do it again? Before you die?" When he said that I had an idea. I smile, and he starts to walk towards me again, as soon as he got in range I pretended I was going to put my arms around him, but instead, I punched him right in the face and ducked under his arm and ran, faster then I had ever ran before. I didn't know were I was going and I didn't even care, so long as I was as far away from him as possible. I heard him yelling behind me, and then I heard something running, or more, slithering behind me.

'Oh no! I really am going to die! I don't stand a chance against that snake, and I know that Nariyuki guy isn't going to take any pity on me now that I've punched him.' I quickly turned and climbed into a hollow log, praying that they would just keep running, not knowing that I was hiding in the log. I felt the pain in my side creeping back. If he found me I wouldn't be able to run, and he could just smash the log and I'd be dead. I heard them coming closer and I held my breath. I listened closely I heard them stop.

Nariyuki's voice came drifting over to me, "I know you're hiding Yuki, you better come out or I'll have to come find you myself, and I wont be to happy if you make me look for you." I stayed put. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to go without a fight. I sat there for a long time, just listening to Nariyuki cursing and threatening me.

I thought to myself, 'man why doesn't he just give up? For all he knows I could be home having my after school snack, listening to Mum lecturing me about something… Oh my gosh! Mum! She's probably worried sick about me, probably calling the whole neighborhood asking if they've seen me.' I sigh and instantly regretted it. I heard Nariyuki stop then head in my direction. I prayed that he didn't look in my log, but those prayers weren't answered. His head pops into the log and I found myself face to face with a very mad looking Nariyuki. He glared at me and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of my hiding place. I studied his face and could tell I had made him bleed, there were blood stains under his nose and he had a bloody lip. I had no idea that I punched so hard, and my first time too!

"Why'd you run off Yuki? We were just about to have some fun." He said coldly and I saw he was dragging me towards the giant snake.

'Note to self,' I think, 'if you get out of this, never punch a guy who is trying to kill you again.' He pushed me to the ground and flouted up to the head of his snake.

"Goodbye Yuki, It was fun while it lasted, _attack_!" I brace myself for the blow of the snake but instead I get a blow from the side and felt someone rapping their arms around me. I looked up at the person who had saved my life, a young, handsome boy, probably in high school, was holding me.

'Great,' I though, 'another boy.'

"Yuki Aoyama, are you okay?" he asked me, and I just stood there, wandering how he had known my name. I saw the snake taking another strike but the guy didn't, I grabbed him and for some reason, I had the instinct to jump, so I did and I found me and him sitting in a tree, and I had no idea how I had got there.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain, but you have to transform!" he said urgently.

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Transform? What do you mean transform?"

"Just do it, okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I can't transform, I don't even know what you want me to transform into!"

"There are probably some words coming into your head, just say them!" I looked at him in total surprise. The truth was, there were words coming into my head.

"Um… mew… mew Yuki metamorphosis…" instantly a bright light surrounded me, in seconds I found myself back on the ground, instead of on the tree, and wearing an outfit a lot like Mew Ichigo's. I look up at the enormous snake.

Some more words come into my head and I yell them out, "BLIZZARD SURPRISE!" I attack the monster and it flew backwards, it glowed and then turns back to normal, with the little jellyfish flouting in the air, moving back to Nariyuki. I looked at Nariyuki and to my surprise, and satisfaction, he was flouting in the air with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You're…. you're the brown eyed Mew Ichigo?" he stammers.

"I'm… I'm the what?" His face suddenly turned from disbelief to rage.

"I could have killed you! Why didn't I kill you?" he yelled. I had a feeling that he was yelling more at himself then at me. "I'll get you yet brown eyes, just you wait." And then he disappeared.

I started to walk away when someone called to me, "Um… Yuki? Could you get me down from here now?" I looked around and saw that that guy was still up in the tree.

'Pathetic. I would have jumped down by now if I were him.' I walked over to him and jumped back into the tree. I took his hand and jumped and he jumped as well. I landed gracefully, but the boy wasn't so lucky. He landed but then his knees buckled and he fell flat on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen buddy…" I start but he interrupted.

"The name isn't "buddy" it's Mikio"

"What ever, I just want to know what's going on. Why am I wearing a costume that looks just like Mew Ichigo's and why am I battling a bunch of monsters?"

"Here come with me, I'll explain everything." Mikio grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" I yelled trying to pull my hand free. He held on tight.

"Just come with me…" he said starting to pull me.

"Let go!" I yelled pulling as hard as I could to get free.

"Shut up!" he yelled back. I managed to slip my hand out of his and ran. I saw a road and ran for it but someone jumped out and grabbed me.

"Hey! Calm down kid! You don't have to worry; I'm a friend of you Mom's." I looked up at him and saw that he was not a kid, but a full grown adult.

"If you're a friend of my mum's then what's her name?"

The man rolls his eyes, "Ichigo Aoyama."

"I meant what is her maiden name."

"Ichigo Momomiya now will you come with us? If you want you can call your mom when we get there." I reluctantly fallow the man and Mikio and get into a car with them.

"Not to be rude or anything (although I don't really care if I'm rude because I just want some answers) who the heck are you? Why do I have cat ears and a cat tail, why am I battle a bunch of overgrown animals, and where are you taking me!" I looked at the man with an I-want-answers look and he laughs.

"You're just like your mother. She reacted the same way when she met me as you did when you met Mikio. Anyway, I'm Ryou Shirogane, and you've already met my nephew, Mikio. Anyway, I can answer all your other questions in one sentence. You are a Mew Mew and we're going to Café Mew Mew." I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Um… sorry but I think you've got the wrong girl, I can't be a mew mew… its impossible!"

"No, it's very possible. You inherited it from your mother." Said Ryou patently.

"WHAT!" I yelled. 'How could this happen?'


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe it! All these years and my mum and never even hinted that she was a mew mew.

"Sorry but my mum cant be a mew mew, she just my mum, my constant worrying Mum. If she was a mew mew she would have told me. This is a joke right?" I look from Ryou to Mikio, "Right…?" Mikio looks at his uncle who looks at me intently.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to take in at once, but you mom is a mew mew, or more she _was _a mew mew. After she defeated Deep Blue her power went faded to almost nothing, and all the other mews' powers got too weak so they can't battle anymore either. Now it's up to their children to save the world." I looked at him and felt like I was going to faint from confusion.

"But there hasn't been any Kimera Animas for years… why would I need to battle them if there aren't any…?"

Mikio decided to answer this question, "Until recently, no there hasn't been any, but what you battled in the woods, the giant snake, that was a Kimera Animal."

I sat there in shock, "So… so that freaky guy sent a Kimera Animal on me?" I asked nervously.

Ryou looked surprised and turned to Mikio, "Freaky guy? What is she talking about Mikio?"

"He had really big ears, and he could levitate and he…" I stopped myself. I had almost told them that that guy had made out with me, and I was not about to tell some guy who I barley knew, and just happened to know my mum, about me making out with some freak who was trying to kill me. Ryou looked at me as if waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Um… and he… was trying to kill me…" I lied, although it wasn't really a lie, but I wasn't what I was going to say. The car stopped, but I noticed we weren't outside Café Mew Mew, we were outside my house!

"What are we doing here? I though we were going to the Café Mew Mew place…"

"Well I just realized I need to do a little studying on something, so I decided to just bring you home."

I was perfectly fine with being home and quickly opened the door, but Mikio grabbed my hand, "Watch you back, and don't let _anyone_ know you're a mew." I looked at him, puzzled but then I realized that I was still in my mew mew outfit.

"Um… how am I supposed to make myself normal again?" I asked him feeling a little uncomfortable with him holding onto my hand.

"Just think about changing back and you will." He let go of my hand and I quickly thought about being back to normal and then I'm surrounded by a bright light. The light faded and I found myself back to normal. I took one more look at Mikio before I shut the door behind me and started up the sidewalk to my house.

'Note to self,' I though silently to myself, 'don't let curiosity win anymore battles, it gets you into a lot of trouble.' I looked at my watch before I opened the door and it said 5:28. I sighed.

'Mums going to be furious with me… I guess I'll just tell her that there was an unscheduled track practice and I didn't have time to call. I don't have to tell her I'm a mew; after all, she didn't tell me she was a mew…' I opened the door as quietly as I could and slide in, then as quiet as a cat (get it? Cat? You know my DNA is mixed with a cat so I was a quiet as one, get it? Oh forget it…) climbed the stares to my bedroom. As soon as I got to my room I was going to throw my backpack on my bed, but realized I had left it in the woods. I groaned to myself and fell onto my bed. When I did so, one of my books that had been on my bed fell of and made a big thud. I heard some feet moving quickly up the stairs and to my room. I braced myself for the commotion that was about to erupt.

My door slammed open and my parents ran in. Mum ran over to me and started to hug and kiss me all over and my dad started to lecture me about responsibility and when I'm not going to get home in time then I need to call and how much I worried them and how Mum had called the whole neighborhood looking for me and they were about ready to call the police. I sat there listening to him but wishing that he would shut up so I could get out of there to get my backpack back.

After what seamed like an eternity my parents left my room but said I had to stay home for the rest of the night. I had to get my pack back but new they weren't going to let me walk out the front door. I flopped on my bed and looked around my room as if for an answer. I suddenly saw my window and got a crazy idea in my head. I had always been the good girl, never broke a rule in my life, but if I didn't get that bag back I wouldn't be able to do my homework, and also I had vary important things in there, such as my diary, and I didn't want someone coming along and finding it and reading it. I quietly pull the window open and stick my feet out. I jump and brace myself for a painful landing, but I landed strait on my feet and ran as fast as I could. I could see it getting dark and instantly wished that I had brought a flashlight. I ran down the sidewalk and after about 5 minutes started to see the woods coming into view. I started to pick up the pace. I ran strait into the woods and started to look around, hoping I would find my bag soon so I could get out of there. I soon realized I was lost. I couldn't help but feel like all this was a waist of time, and that I should have just waited till morning, which would have been the more sensible thing to do. I kept walking and the farther in I got, the more desperate I became. I wanted to go home, but I knew that I had to find that bag, and even if I did leave, it wasn't like I would be out of there in a couple of minutes. I couldn't even remember which direction I had come from. I looked around for hours and after much frustration and worry I found my backpack. It was beside the log I had hidden in, so I knew where I was! I ran in the direction of the road and ran all the was home.

I quietly walked around me house to my bedroom window, and as quietly as possible, I jumped up to it, grabbed hold of the window seal, and pulled myself in. I was so tired, I pulled of my pack, threw it on the ground, and just fell onto my bed, falling asleep before I even hit it. I visited the woods again.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up to my phone ringing. I yawned and walked over to my backpack, pulled my cell out, and opened it.

"Helloooooo…" I said while yawning.

"Did you just wake up? Do you know what time it is?" said Newnan on the other line. I looked over at my alarm clock and instantly became wide awake.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 1:00! I ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR TO GET READY FOR MY DATE WITH AKINORI! Thanks for waking me up Nan, I owe you one!" I quickly hung up and ran over to my dresser. I didn't even have time to pick out a nice outfit. I quickly grabbed some nice clothes and put them on. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair. I ran down the stairs and out the front door without even saying good morning to my parents. I ran down the street at full speed, praying that he wouldn't leave before I got there. I got there a little late, but not too late. I looked around to find him but couldn't. I sighed. I had missed him, he had already left and he probably wouldn't want to go on a date with me ever again.

Suddenly I felt someone's hands on my shoulder, "Surprise! You're late." I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Akinori, he hadn't left!

"Sorry, um… I woke up late…" I said turning around to look at him.

He smiled, "Wasn't that the reason why you ran over me yesterday?" I blushed and looked at my feet.

"So… were do you want to go?" he asked me.

"Um…" I said thinking hard, "I have an idea."

"Come on fallow me." Said Akinori, grabbing my hand. When our skin touched it felt like I was in heaven, I didn't want to be anywhere else but there, us holding hands. I fallowed him and after a little while I found myself looking at a beautiful café. We walked in and we got a booth table. We sat in the café for a long time, just talking, when I suddenly saw someone I did _not_ want to see. I tried to turn my head before he saw me, but I wasn't quick enough and he saw me anyway. He smiled and waved then started to head our way.

'Oh no, what is _he _doing here!' I thought miserably.

"Hey Yuki, what are you doing here?" said Mikio.

"I'm on a date, not that it's any of your business. What are _you _doing here?" I asked.

"I work here, I'm assistant manager. Ryou is the manager." Said Mikio then he looked at Akinori and asked in a very odd tone, and I could have sworn I saw a bit of a glare in his face, "And who are you?"

I look at Akinori and then at Mikio, "Oh, this is Akinori, we go to school together, and Akinori, this is Mikio, we… met the other day…" I said doing my little interdiction.

I look at them both, 'Are they… sneering at each other?' I think to myself.

"Um… let's go Akinori…"

He nods and slides off his seat, I get off after him and Mikio stops me and says quietly, "After your little date come back here, Ryou needs to talk to you." I was going to argue, but remembered that he new where I lived so I would have to talk to him anyway because he could just come by my house so I might as well get it over with sooner then later. I walked around him and joined Akinori by the door. I saw him send a dirty look in the direction that Mikio was in and then he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. He was starting to act a little weird and I hoped it wasn't because of me. Finally I got up the guts to ask him.

"Um… Akinori? Are you okay?" He looked at me, and then looked away. We walked over to a bench and sat down.

I looked at him for a while then said, "What's wrong Akinori? Ever since we left the café you have been acting really… really not yourself." I looked at him with concern.

He turned to me and said, "Do you like him?" I sat there in shock from his sudden question.

"D-d-do I like who?" I stammered out.

"That guy at the café… do you like him?" I couldn't believe my ears. Why would he think I like Mikio?

"Who? Mikio? NO! Never! Why would I like him? He's a…" I would have said more but Akinori had pulled me up to him and kissed me softly. We sat there, just looking into each other's eyes for a long time. Finally I looked down blushing.

"Um… thanks…" I said.

"… No problem…" He said back. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"It's getting late, I'd better go."

We stood up and he asked me, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I have something I need to do before I go home… see you at school…" He leaned over to me and gave me one last kiss before we left each other. It was time I went and saw what Ryou wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into Café Mew Mew looking around. Mikio hadn't told me where to go when I got here so I just stood there like I was lost or something. Eventually a waitress walked up to me.

"Do you need something?" she asked me.

"Um yeah… Ryou, the manager, wanted to talk to me…"

"Okay I'll tell him you're here." She said and walked to the back. I stood there waiting for a little while, getting a little impatient, when she finally comes back with Ryou.

"Hello Yuki. For a little while Mikio and I thought you wouldn't show up…" he claps his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him as if to say, "get your hand of my shoulder and you won't get hurt." He seemed to get the message and took his hand off.

"Why don't you come with me?" He started to walk towards the back of the café and I reluctantly fallowed. We came to a door and he opened it and started to go down some stairs. I fallowed, but didn't like the fact that I was with a complete stranger, in a basement, with no one else there. When we reached the bottom of the steps I stopped and looked at all the wonderful technology in awe. I looked around and then I saw that Mikio was down there as well.

"Sit down Yuki, make yourself comfortable." Said Ryou, pointing to a chair. I looked at the chair and wanted to say it would be more conferrable to stand then sit in that thing, but decided against it and sat down anyway. Ryou and Mikio pulled up some chairs and sat facing me. I felt like I was being convicted or was on trial or something.

"As you know, your mom wasn't the only Mew Mew. I have found out that all of the Mews' have had kids, but you were the only one I could locate." Said Ryou.

"Lucky me…" I mumbled. Ryou gave me a stern look then continued.

"I want you to find the others. I'm not quite sure where they are, but I know they're in Tokyo. You need to find them, because as more time goes by, the stronger the Kimera Animals will get, and one Mew won't stand a chance against a Kimera Animal that has over 2 months experience."

I look at him then at Mikio, "So basically, if I don't find the others I'm pretty much doing suicides?" I ask, wanting to faint.

"In simple terms… yes, I guess you could say that." Said Mikio. "And you don't have much of a choice to fight anymore, now that the aliens know who you are. Either you fight to try and save you life, or you don't fight and you die." Said Mikio.

"So either way there is a chance of dieing?" I exclaimed.

"No, if you don't fight you _will _die." I sat there in shock.

"Oh and also, you get to work here." Said Ryou as if it was the best thing in the world.

"WHAT? I not only have to work for you on my free time, but I also have to work for you here? No way am I doing that!" I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

"You get paid $10 an hour." Said Mikio. I paused, I would get paid? I sat there for a couple of moments arguing with myself about what to do. I saw Mikio smirk and instantly remembered about that Nariyuki. I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face but didn't. Mikio was different then Nariyuki, I didn't know what it was though. I did know, however, that Mikio wasn't smirking for the same reason has Nariyuki had been.

I sighed, "When do I start?"

Ryou smiled at me, "Monday, 4:20"

I nodded and started to get up from my chair, "Can I go now? Its getting late and I still have to get home before it gets dark."

"Sure, and since it is already getting dark, Mikio, why don't you walk her home?" said Ryou. Mikio looked up at his uncle and at me, and shrugged.

"Okay, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

I walked a little way behind Mikio, hoping if I did so it wouldn't look like we where walking together and if anyone from school saw me they wouldn't go tell everyone that I was seeing him.

"You're slow, you know that?" Mikio called back to me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking, hoping we would get there soon.

'Slow is the total opposite of me buddy' I thought. I started to get a little chilly because I hadn't been expecting to be out so late so I hadn't worn anything to keep me warm for nighttime conditions. I sneezed and then felt a jacket put around my shoulders. I looked up to see Mikio had taken off his jacket and put it around me.

"Um… thanks…" I said nervously.

"No problem, you should wear wormer clothes, it gets cold at night."

"Well I wasn't expecting to stay out this late… if you had told me I was going to be there so long I would have ran home and got a jacket before I went back…" I said starting to get a little cross with him.

He obviously noticed he was starting to swim in dangerous waters so he quickly changed the subject, "So who was that boy you were with at the café earlier today?"

"I already told you, I go to school with him." I said in a fluster.

"I mean, who is he to you?" Mikio said as if it had been an obvious question.

"What do you mean?" I asked, although I new perfectly well what he meant.

"Well is he a friend, a crush, a boyfriend, a study partner who likes you? What?" I quickly turned to him and looked him strait in the eyes.

"What do you mean by _a study partner who likes me_?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well its obvious isn't it? The way you two were talking, the way he looked at me when I walked over, you'd have to be really dense not to notice…" said Mikio smartly.

"Why you little…!" I started but held it back. I didn't want to make a habit of punching people. I had noticed that after punching that freaky Nariyuki I felt like punching people more often. We turned the corner and walked up to me driveway. I look off the jacket he had let me use and handed it to him. He looked at it, then handed it back.

"Keep it… then at least I'll know you have a jacket." I took it from him and smiled one of my nicest smiles I could give, a very meaningful one.

"Thanks… that's vary nice of you… um… see you at work…" I walked up to my door and opened it quietly so my parents wouldn't know I had come home with a boy. When I was shutting the door, I peaked a look outside to see if he had left. He hadn't. He was still standing at the end of the driveway, apparently watching to make sure I got in safe. I shut the door and started to head up to my room.

"What do you have there Yuki?" I jumped and turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and had probably seen the whole thing.

"Just a jacket Daddy," I said holding it up for him to see.

"I don't suppose it belongs to that boy at the end of the driveway?" he asked.

My dad understands me the best out of my parents, but he is still a dad and they can be vary protective of their daughters. That's his only flaw.

"As a matter of fact it does Daddy! You weren't by any chance spying on me were you?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Of course not… I was just… what were you doing with a boy anyway? And why do you have his jacket?"

I rolled my eyes. The only thing Dad doesn't understand _had _to be boys. If he understood that no mater what he said I was going to date then everything would go much easier, but no. He had to choose that as his flaw.

"Daddy, he was only walking me home. And he just gave me his jacket so he would know that I had something warm to wear. He was just being nice. Can I go now? I need to call Newnan." And before he could answer I ran up the stairs and into my room. I flung myself onto my bed and grabbed my cell of my bedside table. I quickly dialed Newnan's number and laid my head on my pillow.

"Hello?" answered Newnan, sounding bored.

"Hey Nan! It's Yuki."

"Oh, hi Yuki! So how did the date go? Tell me _everything_!"

I told her all about our time talking in the café and after I told her about meeting up with Mikio she stopped me.

"Who is Mikio?"

I stopped. I had forgotten that Newnan hadn't met him. And there was a good reason for that. She hadn't been in the woods with me when I was attacked by Nariyuki, when he kissed me, when I socked him in the face, when I hid in the log and was pulled out to what I thought would be my doom. She hadn't had Mikio jump and push her out of the way of the snake, or her grab him and jump into a tree. She hadn't seen me transform into my mew form and fight a Kimera Anima. She was clueless.

"He's just… the insistent manager of the café we were at. I had applied for a job there and he was telling me that I had got the job…" I said of the top of my head.

'Nice save…' "Anyway we left and Akinori was being a little quiet so we sat down and I asked him what was wrong and he asked me if I like _Mikio_! I told him no and I was going to make some rood comments about him when Akinori _kissed me_!"

I heard Newnan squeal on the other line and yell, "They kissed Mint! You owe me $20!"

I smiled to myself. Just like Newnan and Mint to make those kinds of bets.

"I better go… I have to run some arenas for Mum tomorrow and she always sends me off _supper_ early. Talk to you later!" I hung up the phone and sighed. I pulled on my blue pajamas and walked over to Cherry's cage. I opened it, pulled her out, and cuddled her against my cheek.

"Sorry I haven't been hanging out with you lately Cherry. Life is going crazy… come on… lets go to bed. You can sleep with me."

I walked over to my bed and placed her on one of my pillows. She is spoiled. She gets a whole pillow to herself. I switched the light off and walked over to my window to pull the curtains shut. When I got there I could have sworn I saw a shadow. I opened the window and looked outside. I didn't see anything so I shut the window, and just to be on the safe side, locked it. Then I pulled the curtains shut and turned off the light. Climbing in bed I couldn't stop thinking about that day, my first kiss with Akinori (Thanks to Nariyuki, he wasn't the first person I kissed), getting a job, walking home with Mikio, him giving me his jacket. I fell into a happy sleep, and for the first time in a month, I had a peaceful dream of finding all the other mews, going on dates with Akinori, having more kisses with Akinori, me kicking Nariyuki's butt, and having a conversation with Mikio that didn't involve any fighting or arguing.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to Mum yelling up the stairs to wake up or suffer not having breakfast. I groaned. She had just ruined a wonderful dream that would most likely be gone forever. I got out of bed and walked over to the window. I pulled back the curtains and opened the window, without even unlocking it! I stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Yuki." Said a voice from behind me. I climbed up and turned around. Standing in my bedroom, blocking the door, was Nariyuki. I gasped and took a step back.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. You don't even snore like I thought you would."

'How'd he find me? How long has he been in here? Was he the shadow I saw last night?' I thought franticly.

He smirked. "You have nowhere to run this time Brown Eyes."

I was walking backwards and backed against the window, then stumbled out. I had forgotten that I had left the window open. I tumbled downward, the wind against my face and the terror in my eyes. I landed ungracefully on my feet and looked up. Nariyuki glared at me and jumped out the window after me. I knew right then he wasn't going to give up quickly, and I would have to run and get as far away from people as possible before I could transform. I turned and ran, but not as quickly as normal, because on my landing I had injured my ankle and just putting presser on it was killing me. For the first time in my life, I was running like a girly girl, slow and careful. I knew I would have to take some risky shortcuts if I was going to get out of public quickly.

"You're not going to get away this time Brown Eyes! Just give up and I'll make it quick and painless!" yelled Nariyuki flouting behind me in pursuit.

I ran faster, witch made my ankle hurt even more. I took a sharp turn into an alee which made him get behind a little from the unexpected turn. I soon regretted turning in that alee, because I found out to late that it had been the wrong one and the one I was in had a dead end. I new what I was about to do I would regret, but it was my only chance of getting away. I ran at top speed, making my ankle feel like it was going to brake. I ignored the pain and kept running, I was coming close to the wall, I was almost there, then I jumped as high as I could and landed on the other side of it on my stomach. I tried to get up, but it was hopeless, my ankle has hurting to much for words. I knew I would regret doing that. I crawled over to a bunch of garbage cans and hid behind them.

'If he can't find me, then he can't kill me… why is it I always end up hiding from him?' I thought. I ducked low as Nariyuki came over the side of the wall. If I stayed low he wouldn't see me… maybe. I saw him take a glance in my direction then quickly looked away.

'Either 1 he is scared of garbage or 2 he knows I'm over here… I'm guessing number 2.' I slowly moved my ankle to see if it was up for another run, I held in a yell. It wasn't. I looked up to see if Nariyuki was still there.

Gone.

Whenever I can't find Nariyuki that means trouble. Last time he came up and made out with me when I had an injury that was preventing me from moving, although at that time he didn't know I was that Brown Eyed mew Ichigo person he keeps talking about. I looked above me just in time to see Nariyuki dive down and try and grab me. I rolled out of the way and threw a garbage can lid at him. It hit him in the head. I new that I wouldn't be able to run in my condition so instead of trying to limp away I shouted,

"MEW YUKI METAMORPHOSIS!" A blinding light surrounded me and when I emerged I was in the Mew Ichigo outfit again.

"I was wondering when you were going to start and fight… if you had started sooner you might be able to walk right now. To bad, all the better for me."

He pulled out another jellyfish (a Kimera Anima?) and threw it at a rat. Instantly it turned into a disgustingly huge rat. I pulled myself to my feet (which took most of my energy) and looked it square in the eye.

It jumped at me and I screamed, "BLIZZARD SURPRISE!"

The monster fell back but got back up and was to quick for me. It hit me square in the chest and I went flying strait out into the road. The monster was coming in for another attack, and a big semi truck was zooming towards me. I was in so much pain my ears were ringing.

Suddenly someone's jumped out into the road and grabbed me around my waist and pulled me off it. I looked up to see a nice looking boy around my age

'How is it boys always seem to show up at the right time?' he held me in his arms and then sat me down on the ground.

He winked at me, "Don't worry, we'll take care of this." I looked at him bewildered

'We?' I thought.

A girl walks up beside him, she looked exactly like him. They both had the same face, same blond and green hair, and the same green eyes. "Just stay here and we'll be back." said the girl kindly.

They both turn around and look at Nariyuki and the rat.

The girl yelled, "MEW AKIKO METAMORPHOSIS!"

The boy fallowed up by yelling, "MEW YOSHIAKI METAMORPHOSIS!" A blinding light surrounds the two. When it clears the girl (Akiko?) was wearing an outfit like Mew Lettuce's but with her hair down and a mini skirt. It was a light green. The boy (Yoshiaki?) was wearing an outfit _not _like the girl's. He had on long forest green paints and a white workout shirt. Over it was a forest green jacket and then he had on some black boots. His hair was still messy though, although there isn't much you can do with boy's hair.

Yoshiaki attacked first, "YOSHIAKI RUSH!" the attack hit the rat square in the head.

Then Akiko attacked, "AKIKO RUSH!" her attack hit him in the stomach and finished it off. The rat turned back to normal and scurried off and the Kirema Anima flouted back to Nariyuki. He grabbed the jellyfish and then came flying towards me.

I held up my weapon and yelled, "BLIZZARD SURPRISE!" it hit him and he went flying back in the air.

"I'll get you one of these days Brown Eyes, one very soon." He yelled then disappeared. Yoshiaki and Akiko were standing by my side now and Yoshiaki leaned down and picked me up.

"What'd you do to get your leg so banged up?" he asked me as we started to walk.

"I fell out of my window… but you guys are mew mews?" they look at each other then at me.

"You fell out a window? How?" asked Akiko with concern.

They didn't seem to register the part where I asked them if they were mew mews.

"Yeah, I was backing up away from Nariyuki who was in my room…" I stopped and saw their confused faces, "Nariyuki is the alien dude with the big ears, anyway I was backing away from him and forgot that my window was open and fell out, then I ran on it, then I jumped over a wall and landed on it…" I would have said more but I stopped because they looked a little overwhelmed.

"But you two are mew mews?" They look at each other again and then at me.

"Yes… we are…" said Yoshiaki nervously.

"YES! I found two at once! Listen, could you bring me to Café Mew Mew? I have someone I need you to meet." They looked at each other and this time I want to scream, "STOP LOOKING AT EACH OTHER ALREADY!" but I didn't because I knew that Yoshiaki could just drop me and they could just walk off with me just sitting on the ground not being able to do anything because of my stupid ankle. They nodded at each other and started to head to Café Mew Mew.


	12. Chapter 12

We entered the café and they walked me over to the main desk.

"Ma'am, could you please tell Ryou that Yuki, that's me, is here to see him?"

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Well… no… but he told me…"

"Sorry young lady, no appointment, no seeing the manager."

"You are doing a very good job Mrs. Bennett, but next time you see this young lady, please send her in, my uncle told her to come whenever she needs to, and also she works here starting Monday so she doesn't need an appointment."

We all turned to look at Mikio. Yoshiaki lost his grip on me and dropped me to the flour. I yelped and held me ankle. Mikio dove down and picked me up.

"Are you okay Yuki? What happened? Can you stand?" he asked with concern.

'If I could stand, why would Yoshiaki have been holding me?' I thought bitterly. I was happy he was worried but my mood wasn't too good after having landed on my ankle about 10 times already. Mikio lowered me down and I put only about an ounce of my weight on it and whimpered weakly. Mikio picked me back up and turned to the others.

"And what might you two need?"

"Ask her. She was the one who wanted us to come here." Said Akiko.

Mikio looked down with wide eyes and I gave a tinny nod. "Come with me…" he turned and started to walk towards the basement and the other two fallowed. We got down there and found Ryou clicking away on one of his computers.

"Ryou…" said Mikio. Ryou turned around to see the four of us standing there looking at him. Or more, three standing and one being held.

"What is it Mikio?" asked Ryou, looking at all of us one at a time, although it felt like he looked at me and Mikio the longest when it should have been him looking at the other two the longest, since they were new.

"Um…" Mikio looked at me, not knowing what to say. I sighed.

"They are mew mews… they saved my life." I looked at them and then at Ryou and then continued. "I believe that they are the children of Mew Lettuce. Because they both look like her and Akiko's cloths resemble hers." I turn my head to them and said, "I'm right, aren't I?" they both nodded.

"Okay then. I'll explain everything to them. You can go if you'd like Yuki." Said Ryou.

"Oh, I'd love to go, but there is just a little thing that is stopping me." I said a little annoyed with him.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Well the thing is, I CAN'T WALK!" I yell making him nearly fall over from surprise.

"Oh… so that would explain…" he stopped short and just looked at me and Mikio.

"Um… Mikio… if you wouldn't mind… could you walk Yuki home again?" asked Ryou, although he was probably only asking because he didn't want to be yelled at again. Mikio nodded and holding me in his arms, started up the stairs to the door. We were walking down the sidewalk through the park before I knew it and were being vary quietly.

Apparently Mikio didn't like the silence and asked, "So how did this happen again?"

"Do you want the short story or the long?" I asked.

"Short" he stated. "Okay, so basically Nariyuki snuck into my room when I was asleep…"

Mikio interrupted, "HE WHAT? WHAT WAS HE DOING IN YOUR ROOM WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, waiting for me to wake up so he could kill me and have the pleaser of seeing my terrified face? Anyway he could have done worse…"

Once again Mikio interrupted, "LIKE WHAT?" I looked up at him in confusion. Since when had he been so concerned about me? Oh yeah! Since the night before!

"Well for starters he could have raped me, listen do you want to here how I hurt my ankle or not?" I asked impatiently. He grumbled but stayed quiet. "Anyway I woke up and opened the window but it was unlocked, and I had locked it the night before so I fell down from fright and he was there blocking my way out and I back away and fell out the window and hurt my ankle in my landing. He cased me for a while and I jumped over a wall and landed on it badly so I couldn't walk anymore and then his Kimera Anima attacked me and threw me into the street and a car almost killed me but the twins showed up and saved me and that's it." I said this all vary quickly so he couldn't interrupt again. "Why are you so interested in what Nariyuki was doing in my room anyway?" I asked teasing him a little.

His face froze. "Um… I just… people shouldn't sneak into other people's rooms… that's all…" he said nervously. "Here's your house… do you want me to take you to the door?"

"Let me see if my ankle is any better, and then if it isn't, yes please." He slowly put my feet on the ground and as soon as I put presser on it, I yelped. Mikio quickly pulled me up and started walking to the door.

"No… it's okay… I can walk…" I argued but he kept walking.

"Don't be stupid. You can barley touch the ground, let alone walk." I looked up at him then at the door.

'Please don't let Dad answer… or Mum… as a mater of fact, just let Cherry answer the door!' I thought hopefully. But to my despair, Dad opened the door and I wouldn't have been surprised if he punched Mikio.

"What's going on here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I… just hurt my ankle and Mikio was just helping me get home…" I started but Dad interrupted.

"And why are you in your pajamas? And how did you hurt your ankle." I knew I had to tell him… just not the part about Nariyuki being in my room.

"I fell out the window and Mikio was just helping me back to the door. Chill out Dad." I said as Mikio carefully put me down.

This time however I stood on one foot, so dad wouldn't flip out about me not being able to walk until _after_ Mikio was gone.

"I'll see you at work Mikio…" I said hopping inside.

"If your ankle isn't better, just stay home, I'll tell Ryou…" Mikio said starting to back away from the front door.

"Okay thanks. _Bye_." I waved and shut the door.

"I've seen you with that guy two days in a row now. WHATS GOING ON!" said Dad, his face red with fiery.

"I told you! I hurt my ankle when I fell out my windoOWWWW!" I yelled. I had tried to hobble over to the stairs but had failed. I went tumbling to the ground, and since it was only Dad there to witness, I started to cry. Dad picked me up and put me in bed, but I was still crying. I couldn't stop, and cried into my pillow, stroking Cherry's soft fur. I cried myself to sleep that day, and I slept until the next day. And I hadn't even locked the window.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I had forgot my ankle had been hurt and, when getting out of bed, yelled out when putting weight on it. I sat on the floor rubbing it. Then, slowly and carefully, pulling myself to a standing position. I limped forward and it hurt, although yesterday I couldn't even do that so it was improving. I limped down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my parents were talking, or more, arguing about something. As soon as I entered the room they went quiet. They were talking about me obviously.

"Hi baby! What are you doing out of bed? You might hurt you ankle again." said Mum rushing over to help me to a chair.

"I'm fine Mum! It's only a sprain. I can walk now anyway…" I said trying to get her to let go of me. I sat down and looked at my parents. "What! Why are you guys just staring at me as if I was an alien!" They looked at each other and then Mum sighed.

"Your father thinks you're lying about how you hurt your ankle. He doesn't see how you could have fallen out of the window and he is suspicious about that boy who brought you home." I looked at them each in turn then I looked at Dad with a hurt expression on my face.

"You think I'm lying? Why would I lie? What do you think I did that I couldn't tell you?" Before he could even answer I got up from the table and grabbed my backpack. As quickly as I could go with my foot I left the room and went out the front door, slamming it behind me. I limped down the sidewalk heading for school. I knew I was early to leave, but with my hurt ankle slowing me down, it was probably best to leave early. Maybe if I got there early I could ask the couch if I could sit out for a little while, because of my ankle. While I was thinking about that I didn't notice that someone was walking behind me. Someone's hands grabbed my waist and I was worried that it was Nariyuki at first, but then I heard a familiar voice that was most definitely _not_ Nariyuki's.

"Hey Yuki, you're out early…" I turned around as quickly as I could without falling over. Standing behind me with a big grin, was Akinori.

"Oh… hi Akinori… yeah, um… my parents were getting one my nerves so I left early…" I said looking at him. I couldn't help but act a little shy around him now.

"What were they doing that was so bad that made you leave so soon?" he asked, taking me hand in his. I blushed furiously.

"Nothing too bad… I've just been having a bad weekend and they were just the last straw." I saw his confused face and remembered that we had went on a date during the weekend and quickly added, "Sunday, I mean. Saturday was wonderful." I was relived to see him smile. He held my hand and started to walk down the sidewalk towards school. I tried to walk without limping, but that just made me fall. Akinori turned around in surprise and leapt down to the ground beside me.

"Yuki! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He pulled me to my feet and I quickly said, "Nothing, I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle yesterday… I… um… fell… but I'm fine. I can still walk… sort of…" I start to limp and then feel myself being picked up.

"I'm going to bring you to the nurse. That ankle is in bad shape." Akinori stated, starting to walk forwards, towards school. I was going to protest, but knew it was pointless, so I just leaned my head against his chest and enjoyed the ride, and his warmth.

When we got to school I was surprised at how many people were already there… and that were staring at me and Akinori. I felt my face heating up and I knew I was blushing. When we entered the nurse's office Akinori sat me down on the examining table. When he sat me down our faces were vary close together. We stared into each others eyes for a little while, and then started to slowly move towards each other. Then the door opens and me and Akinori quickly pull away and turned to look at the stunned nurse.

"Sorry kids, am I interrupting anything?" she asked, peering over her moon shaped glasses. I felt me cheeks burn and wouldn't have been surprised if I had saw a red glow coming form them. I looked at the nurse and smiled nervously.

'How embarrassing!' I took a quick glance at Akinori and saw him looking just as embarrassed as I was.

"So what seems to be the problem?" she asked coming over to me.

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine! Now if you'll excuse me…" I was about to clime of the table but Akinori stopped me.

"It's her ankle. She sprained it but won't admit that it hurts. She can barley walk." He said.

"It doesn't hurt that much! Compared to yesterday, this is nothing! I couldn't even walk on it then!" I looked at the nurse and she looked at me. She looked at my leg and held it out. Then she held my ankle. I tried not to whimper, because then the battle would be lost for sure.

"It is swollen. What did you do to it?"

"Um… I fell out the window… then our neighbor's dog got loose and I had to run from it, which made it worse, and then I had to jump over a wall and then landed on it." They both looked at me in surprise. "It was a little wall… more like a fence if anything…" I added, so it wouldn't sound so crazy.

"Well I think you should go home and not come to school for two days at the least so your ankle has some time to heal. I'll go and call your mother." She walked from the room without saying another thing.

"Um… I'd better get to class…" said Akinori shyly. I nodded and looked down at my ankle.

'Curse you, you traitor!' I wanted to say to my stupid ankle, but I didn't because Akinori was standing right there in front of me. He turned and walked out of the room and I was left in there all by myself. I suddenly heard my cell rigging in my backpack. I grabbed my pack and pulled my cell out. Someone had sent me a message.

It said, "Do you want to go out when your ankle is better?" it was from Akinori.

I smiled to myself and sent back, "I'd love to"


	14. Chapter 14

I was walking down the street heading towards town; Mum had sent me out to get some groceries. I was thinking of all the things that had happened since I had sprained my ankle and how much life had changed from when I was just a normal girl, living a normal life. And now I was a super girl who fought evil, perverted, and rude aliens. I skipped down the sidewalk, holding my money back close incase someone decided that it was to full to let me keep. Walking into the store, I looked around at all the people. I had forgotten how crowded the store could get, not to mention the stench of the fish, unknowing what awaited them outside the store. I walked down the ails and looked at some of the things that Mum wanted my to pick up. I walked by a tank of fish and looked at the poor little lobsters and fish just swimming around, not knowing their fates. Without expecting it something rammed into my side and I went flying to the floor (the distance I fell from was to short for me to land on my feet). I found myself with my back on the floor and a girl, a couple years younger then me, lying on top of me.

"Um… not to be rude but… what are you doing lying on me?" I asked, feeling a little confused.

"Sorry, I was practicing my cartwheels and the next thing I know I'm lying on you… sorry…" she replied mater-of-factly. She got off me and helped me to my feet.

"I'm Tade the acrobat. If you could, could you help me find my 2 little brothers? They both have black hair, the bigger one has brown eyes and the smaller one has blue eyes like mine. One is 7 and the other is 4."

"Um… o…kay… I'm Yuki…" I would have said more but a familiar voice came from behind me. A voice I would have much rather not have heard.

"Did I hear correctly? Yuki! What a _pleasant _surprise!" I turned around a saw Nariyuki standing there, smirking at me.

"What do you want this time Nariyuki? Last time you came and visited I couldn't walk for a week." I said coldly, looking into his eyes.

"Then I'm doing my job correctly! Now this time, will you just stay still? It's a waist of both of our time with you trying to escape all the time." I look at him like he is insane.

'Here? Now?' I thought in surprise. He flouted up and pulled out a Kimera Anima and threw it into the fish tank. A blinding light went up and I saw a huge lobster emerge from it.

'Well this is going to be fun…' I was about to transform when I noticed that Tade was still standing beside me. I grabbed her and ran, hoping the monster didn't fallow.

It did.

I ducked under a table and saw two little boys sitting under it, quivering with fear.

"Susumu! Kendo! What do you two think you're doing? Why did you run away from me?" said Tade with anger. I sat her down and looked at all three of them.

"Stay here." I demanded. I leapt out from under the table and up onto a shelf.

"MEW YUKI METAMORPHOSIS!" I yelled and a light surrounded me and I was in my outfit. I leapt down from the shelf and landed on top of the lobster. One of its arms came flying at me and grabbed me. I was caught… AGAIN! Nariyuki came flouting down and grabbed my chin, gazing into my eyes.

"Any last words? Maybe a goodbye kiss?" He smirked at me and I glared. I spat in his face.

"Rot in hell you ass hole" I said through gritted teeth. He glared at me and smacked me across face, then wiped of the saliva from his face.

"You are a feisty one Yuki, I'll give you that much." He said, "Well goodbye Yuki, it was nice knowing you. And by the way, you're a pretty good kisser." I new there was fear in my eyes and I could tell he was enjoying it. He was leaning in, and I was backing away, but I could only back up so fare and he was closing in. I could feel his breath on my face and…

"TADE RING INFERNO!" There was a blast and Nariyuki was hit and went flying. I looked over and saw that there was a little girl that looked just like… A MEW! She was short, light blue eyes, and golden orange frizzy hair what was in spiral curls put up in pigtails. She was wearing a yellowish gold gymnast outfit. The leggings went down to above her knees and she had spaghetti straps. She looked just like Tade! She attacked the claw that was holding me and I fell to the ground.

I scrambled up and yelled, "BLIZZARD SURPRISE!" it hit the lobster smack in the face and it returned to normal. I looked at the helpless little lobster that had once been clutching me in its mighty claw. I picked it up and dropped it back into its tank and then turned and looked at Tade.

"I need you to come with me." I said to her, hoping I wouldn't have to use force.

"Okay, just let me grab the little brats. HEY TWERPS! WE'RE LEAVING!" the little kids started to crawled out from under the table, but I quickly grabbed Tade and pulled her behind a shelf. "Change back to normal, you can't let _anyone _know you're a mew mew. Just think about changing back to normal and you will." I quickly thought about being back to normal and I change back. Tade did the same and we walk back out from behind the shelf and grabbed the two little boys.


	15. Chapter 15

We walked into Café Mew Mew and ushered the kids in. I looked around and saw Mikio talking to one of the waitress and I walked over to him, with the three trailing behind.

"Mikio, I need to talk to you." He turned around and looked at me, then at the three behind me.

"Um, okay… you do know there are three little kids fallowing you, right?" he asked looking suspiciously at them.

"That what I need to talk to you about." I leaned in and whispered into his ear, "The girl's a mew, the boys are her little brothers. We need to put them somewhere while we are downstairs."

He looked at the boys and was thinking for a couple seconds then said, "Hey boys, how about you go sit down. You can have whatever you want off the menu." The little boys looked at each other and smiled. They ran over to a table and sat down. Mikio turned to the waitress he had been talking to and said, "Get those two whatever they want, free." She looked a little confused but didn't argue.

Mikio then turned back to me and Tade and said, "Come on, Ryou will want to see you." He turned and started walking to the back. I looked at Tade and smiled, grabbed her hand, and walked after Mikio. When we got down to the basement Ryou was there to greet us.

"I see that you're doing your job well Yuki. You're finding all of the mew quickly."

"Yeah but there are still two more to go…" I started but Mikio interrupted.

"That's only two though… You'll find the others soon, you really smart." I blushed.

"Well this is Tade, and if I'm not mistaken she is the daughter of Pudding." She nodded to confirm that I was correct. Ryou swept over her and started to explain everything that was going on and I walked over to a chair and stat down to wait for her. Mikio walked over and stat down next to me.

"So… how _do _you find the mews so fast?"

I shrugged, "I don't really find them… its more like… they find me…" I laughed, "Petty pathetic…" I said.

He looked into my eyes and said softly, "No it isn't" he started to lean forward and…

"I'M READY TO GO!" I jumped out of the chair and looked around at Tade who was smiling her goofy smile.

I shook my head and turned to Mikio, "Um… I'll see you later… at work." He nodded and looked a little disappointed. I walked up the stairs, scolding myself for letting him get so close to kissing me… if that was even what he was doing. I opened the door and let Tade walk out and go sit down with her brothers, then I went into the locker room and changed into my working outfit, since I was there I might as well help out until they wanted to leave. I walked out and walked over to the table Tade and the boys were sitting at.

"Hey guy, do you need anything else?" they looked at each other and then the menus, and smiled.

"Could we have a big chocolate cake and have some chocolate milk and a bowl of sugar." Said Susumu, the 7 year old.

I looked at Tade and she was shaking her head and mouthing "No."

I looked back at them, "Okay one slice of chocolate cake each and a glass of milk. Got it." I smiled and went into the back to give the cook the order. When I got there, to my surprise there was a new cook. He was older then Ryou but not by much. He was pretty cute for an older man and had long brown hair that he tied back into a ponytail and he had brown eyes. He greeted me with a smile and quickly introduced himself.

"I am Keiichiro Akasaka, a friend of both Ryou and your mother."

'Oh great.' I thought, 'another friend of my moms… it seems I'm meeting a lot of them lately…'

"Then you already know my name, Yuki, Yuki Aoyama. It's nice to meet you… um, I have an order for you…" I handed him the order that I had gotten from Tade and her brothers and he looked at it.

I turned to leave, but Keiichiro stopped me by saying, "So your mother got married to him did she? No surprise there. She loves him very much… even after what he did…" I quickly turned around and looked at him.

"My dad? What do you mean after what he did? What did my dad do that was so horrible?" I could tell he had thought I had already known what he was talking about and quickly quieted up and started getting the order ready. I was going to ask him again, but a little 4 year old boy ran in, being chased by a 7 year old boy, who were both being chased by a 11 year old girl.

"GIVE ME MY COOKIE!" yelled Susumu grabbing for the cookie in little Kendo's hand. He ran and hid behind Keiichiro.

"IT'S MY COOKIE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Tade walked up to Kendo and pulled the cookie right out of his hand and split it in half.

"There, now it is both of your cookie."

I looked at them and then said, "I have to get going guys, if you want me to walk you home then get ready to go, otherwise I'm out of here, I have someplace to be." And with that I turned and walked out of the room and headed for the locker room. I quickly changed and went back to the three.

"So are you staying or coming with me?"

Tade looked up and then at the two boys and sighed, "We're staying… tell that Mikio guy not to give them free stuff again, because if he does I'm never going to be able to get them to leave."

I smiled and nodded then walked out the door. I got to the movie theater at 2:25 and found Akinori waiting for me. I walked over to him and he embraced me in a very, _very _long kiss. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. Over the last two weeks our relationship had grown. Akinori bough our tickets for the movie and we went in. We sat in the back row and looked up at the big movie screen. He put his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Mum had been skeptical about me going to the movies, and Dad had been dead set against it, but I convinced them (well Mum at least) that nothing would happen and reminded them that they had started dating each other when they were younger then me. That set them strait (Mum at least, Dad not so much) and they agreed that I could go on a date.

The movie started and we sat there watching it for a little while, until Akinori started whispering into my ear and I looked up at him and he started to kiss me. My first time to make out in a movie theater, and how wonderful it was. I looked up into his eyes while catching my breath after a particularly long kiss, he looked so handsome. We plunged back into kissing again and I couldn't help but feel his hand creeping up my side and starting to go up my shirt. I pushed it down and kept kissing him, thinking that since I pushed it away that he would know not to do it again. His hand started creeping up my shirt again. Once again I pushed it away, but this time I stopped kissing him. He looked at me all innocent, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. I decided that that was enough kissing for that movie and leaned against his shoulder again. The movie was nearly over and I wanted to see the ending, even if I hadn't seen the middle. Akinori wanted to see me face against his. He started whispering in my ear again and I looked up again. He kissed me but I pulled away.

I missed the ending.

We got up and exited the movie theater. Akinori grabbed my hand and we walked down the street, swinging our hand between us. I couldn't help but think about what Akinori had been doing in the movie theater. Why had he been trying to put his hand up my shirt? I shook that from my mind because we were at my house now and I didn't want to show any trace of things going wrong in front of my parents. We were at my front door and we were leaning in for a goodbye kiss when my dad opened the door and looked at us with a killer look on his face. We quickly stepped away from each other and looked at him.

"Um… Dad, this is Akinori… Akinori, this is my dad" Akinori smiled nervously and Dad nodded, though he was still wearing his killer look. I smiled wickedly to myself and leaned in and kissed Akinori on the cheek.

"Goodnight" I said innocently and walked into the house, and I saw, with satisfaction, that Dad was _not_ impressed with me. I walked daintily up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. It's fun messing with Dad. I fell asleep quickly, and instead of dreaming about being in the woods, I dreamt about Akinori raping me. I woke up in a sweat and didn't fall back asleep all night.


	16. Chapter 16

I yawned sleepily.

"Gosh Yuki, why so tired?" Asked Akiko when we were at work.

"It's nothing… I just didn't sleep well last night… bad dream…" I replied, trying to stiffen another yawn.

"What was the dream about?" asked Yoshiaki.

I shrugged, "It's nothing. Just your average paranoid dream." I turned and bumped into Tade.

"So you were being paranoid about something? What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's none of your business." I walked around her and headed for a table that a couple had just sat down at. I took their order and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Keiichiro, here's another order." I handed him the order and walked out the door, when doing so, running strait into Mikio. We fell into a heap on the ground, and conveniently enough, he landed on top of me, meaning I was stuck until he decided it was time to get up. We looked into each others eyes for a moment, and then Mikio staggered up, then reached down and helped me up. When I was up, for some strange reason, I didn't let go of his hand, and he didn't let go of mine. We stood there, just holding hands for a couple minutes until Keiichiro came out of the kitchen. We quickly let go of each others hand and I scurried off, wishing that I had let go sooner.

Why did this keep happening to me? Whenever I was around Mikio I felt… I don't know what I felt… but something was there… I felt… safe. But whenever I was around Akinori I felt different… or at least after the movie I felt different. I use to feel safe with Akinori, but since then I felt as if I couldn't feel that way anymore… after what he tried to do, or what I thought he tried to do, I didn't feel as safe anymore. I grabbed a rag and started to clean a table, and also to have an excuse to be by myself, which was violated by the gang coming over to ask more questions.

Before they could say a word Ryou came rushing over to us, "I picked up Kimera Anima activity at a house by the lake." He told us the address and I nearly fainted.

"That is my best friend's house! Come on guys!" I ran out the door, with the others fallowing. I ran at full speed and I was aware that they were probably having trouble keeping up, but I didn't care, I had to help Newnan! I couldn't let that stupid Nariyuki hurt her. I got in front of her house and transformed quickly. I heard a scream come from the lake and new what that meant, Nariyuki had already started attacking. I ran towards the scream and turned the corner of the house and saw Newnan pinned against the wall, Nariyuki looking into her eyes. I raised my weapon and pointed it at Nariyuki, who was starting to move forward, and I saw the terrier in Newnan's eyes.

"BLIZZARD SURPRISE!" I yelled and it hit Nariyuki in the back of the head and he quickly turned around and faced me, releasing Newnan from his grip. She slipped to the ground and kicked Nariyuki's legs, making him trip and fall to the ground. He glared at me and then grabbed Newnan.

"Make one move and she's dead!" he yelled to me, holding a knife to her throat, and I saw a chemical of some sort on it, not something I wanted to go into her skin. Suddenly he was hit from behind and the knife he had been holding to Newnan's neck flew out of his hand and hit the ground. Yoshiaki had attacked him from behind. Akiko and Tade started to attack the Kirema Anima and after Akiko got hit once Yoshiaki went over to help.

It was just me, Nariyuki, and Newnan now. Nariyuki was nothing without his monster to back him up, or almost nothing. I attacked and he dogged then zoomed up to me and kissed me, I got ferias and punched him in the nose. He grabbed my throat and started to chock me. My weapon fell to the ground and he lifted me up. I was clawing at his hands, trying to loosen his grip, but it was useless. I was gasping for breath, but Nan was coming. I closed my eyes and got ready for the time when my body would loose the battle and I could go limp, and leave the world forever. Already my body was getting weak. I heard someone yell something and then felt Nariyuki release his grip around my neck. I fell to the ground and looked up at my rescuer, but my eyes were fogging up, and I could barley breath.

I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

I heard voices around me, but my head was throbbing, and my neck hurt. I slowly started to open my eyes. I looked around at all the faced above me. All the mews were above me and to my surprise I saw one that I didn't recognize. She was wearing a belly shirt and a skirt that was down to her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail and her shoes were a lot like Mew Mint's. She was wearing all blue. She looked familiar from somewhere.

"New… Newnan?" I stammered. She smiled down at me and nodded. I couldn't believe it. I had known her since I was a little kid and had been friends with her for so long, and yet I hadn't even noticed that she was a mew. She should have been the first mew I found. I sat up and put my hand to my head.

"What happened?" I asked shutting my eyes because of the pain.

"Nariyuki was choking you and then Newnan transformed and attacked him and he let go of you and you fell down and he went away with his monster and here we are!" said Tade very quickly. I touched my throat and shuddered. It still hurt, he must have been holding on really tight. I stood up and fell. I felt myself land in the arms of Mikio.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well Akiko gave me a call and told me you had past out and asked if I could come over and help get you back if you didn't wake up." He smiled at me and I gave a little smile back. He turned his gaze over to Newnan.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Newnan. She is the daughter of Mew Mint." I said pulling myself out of his arms and tried to stand stably. I fell again, and Mikio caught me again. It was no use trying to stand. I was too weak from the chocking to get the energy to stand.

"I think I'd better get you home… you guys go back to the Café, I'll meet you there." He picked my up and started to walk down the street. We stopped in front of a motorcycle and Mikio put me on the back. He then climbed on in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned against him for support and closed my eyes. He started up the engine and we were off. The wind was blowing in my face and my hair was flying behind me.

I realized I was still in my Mew outfit and quickly thought about being back to normal. I changed back and I snuggled my head into Mikio's back. He felt warm and comforting. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on my street, approaching my house. He stopped on the curb and helped me off. I found that I could stand then and that I could walk, although I stumbled a little. Mikio helped me to the door and left before my dad could open it, but not before he gave my hand a little squeeze. I looked after him as he drove off and when he was no longer in sight I opened the door and walked up to the bathroom upstairs. I looked in the mirror and stiffened a sob. I saw red marks on my neck were Nariyuki had strangled me and they were unmistakably hand marks. I took out some cover up and put it over the marks. It helped, but I decided to keep my hair down the rest of the day to help cover the marks up. I decided to go for a walk to clear my head. I walked down the stairs and ran into Dad.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled at me and continued up the stairs. I looked at him in astonishment.

'What was with him? He sure isn't acting himself…' I thought but shrugged it off and continued down the stairs. I opened the door and walked out into the sunshine. I wandered around, not knowing what to do, or were to go. I wasn't looking were I was going and ran smack into a girl much older then me, 16 or 17 maybe. However old she was, she didn't look too pleased with me running into her. She had brown, curly hair that went down to her mid back and sapphire blue eyes. She had on a black mini skirt and a black belly shirt. Around her neck she was wearing a black choker and she had on black boots that went up to her knees. She wasn't someone I wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Um… sorry about that… I was just walking and…"

She cut in, "Listen kid, just stay out of my way and you won't get hurt, understood? No more bumping into me." I nodded and she took out a cigarette and lit it. She blew some smoke into my face and I held my breath. She laughed and walked away. I let my breath out and continued on my walk, although I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. I sat down on a bench and looked out at the park and sighed. I wished that my life wasn't so confusing and complicated. Before I had found out I was a mew my life was easy. Go to school, hang with friends, do homework, normal stuff. Now my life also consists of fighting evil aliens, making sure those evil aliens don't try to make out with me, hiding injuries I get when I'm fighting from my family and friends, and having mixed feeling for two different guys which wouldn't be happening if I hadn't met Mikio. I sighed and stood up and started walking again. Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I heard someone say, "So you're the 'Brown eyed Mew Ichigo'…" I looked up and saw an alien was holding my shoulder. I swung my leg around and tried to kick him, but he must have been expecting it because he quickly jumped out of the way.

"You truly are Ichigo's daughter, she did the same thing the first time she met me." He snickered. I studied him closely. He had pigtails on with some hair still hanging down in the back, and he was wearing similar cloths to Nariyuki. His hair was a dark green like Nariyuki's too.

"Who are you?" I asked. The last time I had asked an alien that he had pinned me against a tree and started to make out with me, so I prepared myself for the worst, but he just laughed.

"I see Ichigo never told you about me… probably for the best considering I tried so hard to keep her away from your father and all… The name's Kish." I looked at him, and since I had gotten my answer I turned my back and started to walk away from him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked. He made himself appear in front of me.

"I'm leaving. I have enough trouble with one alien; I don't need another one constantly pestering me."

He smirked, "Ah, but you never told me your name. Until you do I'll be pestering you twenty-four seven."

I glared at him and said bitterly, "Yuki" I tried to get around him, but he fallowed me everywhere I went.

"Listen, what do you want! Do you want to fight? Do you want me to give you something? Why wont you just leave me alone!"

He looked at me for a moment, with a smile on his face, and then said, "I would like to see your mother."

"No" I said strait away. No way was I going to let some alien who was trying to keep my parents from getting together see my mum. I turned around and headed in the other direction, trying to get the stupid alien to stop fallowing me, but he just kept on.

"Listen, I know you probably hate aliens by now, considering what you said earlier about you having to worry about one already and such, but I'm not like the others…"

I interrupted Kish, "Oh yeah, you're different alright! You actually _haven't_ attacked or threatened to attack me yet!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"No I mean it! Your mother and I are friends now, at the beginning we weren't, but after she defeated Deep Blue we became friends but I haven't seen her since you were born…"

I cut in again, "YOU WERE THERE WHEN I WAS BORN!" I looked at him in astonishment. He looked a little surprised at my reaction but nodded.

"How come you didn't know my name then?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I only popped in when the nurse was out of the room to see what you looked like and then left before she came back. We didn't want to scare the woman." It made sense, but I wasn't going to let him off the hook just yet.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I asked curiously.

"My son and I. He was only 2 at the time but he new what was right and wrong…" I groaned, if only the Nariyuki knew what was right and wrong, maybe then I wouldn't have a choking mark around my neck.

"If I let you see my mum will you leave me alone?" he nodded eagerly. "And will you promise not to pull any stunts with her? That includes kissing, flirting, trying to get my parents to break up…"

"Okay, okay, I get it" I looked at my watch then up at him.

"Be here tomorrow at 4:30, I'll bring her here for you to meet. I'm _not_ going to bring you to my house. I would rather not have another alien know where I live…" I turned around and walked away, and this time Kish didn't follow me. I got home and walked into the living room were my mum was reading a book.

"Mum, do you want to go to the park tomorrow?" she looked up from her book and looked at me.

With a smile she said, "Sure sweetheart, but what made you want to go somewhere with me?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, just wanted to spend a little quality time with my mum, that's all…" she nodded and I went up to my bedroom to talk to Cherry.


	18. Chapter 18

Mum and I walked down the path heading towards the park. I couldn't help but feel a little… bad. I had, after all, tricked my mum into coming with me so she could see someone she probably didn't even want to see, just so he would leave me alone.

We walked over to the bench I had been slitting in the night before to wait for Kish, which wouldn't be long if he was on time. I looked at all the couples together in the park and found my gaze land on a girl that looked strangely familiar. She was making out with a boy on a bench and she had on all black, with brown curly hair and sapphire blue eyes. I had seen her before… I suddenly remembered the night before and me bumping into a girl, that girl.

A chill went up my spine as I saw how passionately she kissed him, and how she willingly let his hand wonder anywhere he wanted to put it. It made me sick. Without warning I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and quickly looked around. It was Kish. Mum looked around too, and her eyes widened. He smiled at us and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and got up so he could be alone with her. I quickly walked down the path as I heard Mum start yelling and accusing him, apparently they weren't as good friends as Kish said they were. I walked down the path, just being bored and wishing I had something to do, I wouldn't have even minded if it was just working at Café Mew Mew, when something caught my eye. I looked around and walked over to a tree. Engraved into it were the initials: MA+IM. I frowned. Those initials reminded me of something… like I knew who's they were, but it was very unlikely. There were hundreds and thousands of people with those initials all over the world, they could belong to anyone, but for some strange reason I had the feeling that I new them.

My train of thought was interrupted by a voice, "So why would a beautiful young girl like you be out all by yourself on a nice day like today?" I twirled around in surprise and found myself gazing at a young man, 16 or 17 at least. He was very cute and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Most cute guys couldn't be trusted. I looked at him and blushed a little, it wasn't that I was nervous, it was just that I hadn't expected a cute guy to come along and sneak up on me like he had, and also be complemented about my looks by him.

"Oh… I was just walking… thinking, you know?" I said and instantly regretted it. I was acting like a total geek, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I often do that. Would you like to walk and think with me?" I looked at him then down at the ground. A total stranger had just practically asked me out on at date! I nodded and walked over to him. We walked slowly down the side walk, just talking casualty. His name was Sho and he went to the high school down the street. Everything was going fine until we got to the parking lot.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked, gesturing to a bright red sports car. I looked at it in wonder and then at him. It was a really nice car, but did he really expect me to go with him? After all, we had only met a half an hour earlier at the most.

"Um… no thanks… I'd better get going anyway…" I turned around and started to walk away when I felt Sho put his hand over my mouth and grab me. I struggled to get myself loose from his grip but he was too strong.

Quietly he whispered in my ear, "You're very petty, and I was hoping you would come with me with no trouble, but I guess you're to smart for that, aren't you?"

I struggled and tried to scream for help, but my voice was muffled my Sho's hand over my mouth. He started dragging me towards his car.

'He's kidnapping me! He's kidnapping me and is going to rape me and there is nothing I can do about it!' We were almost to his car and I knew that as soon as he put me in there all hope would be lost. For a last attempt to escape I elbowed him in the stomach and bit his hand. He yelled out with pain and let go of my mouth.

"Help! HELP!" I screamed, and tried to get out of his arms, but he grabbed hold of me around the waist and pulled me back close to him and clamped his hand over my mouth again. He pulled open the car door and threw me in, then slammed it shut and went to the other side to get in. I pulled the door open and tried to get out but he got to his side of the car to fast and grabbed hold of my elbow and dragged me back in then slammed my door shut. He quickly locked the doors and then turned and looked at me, and he had a wanting smile on his face. I pushed myself as far away from him as I could go and stared in horror at him. I knew he was trouble from the beginning, but no, I had to go and walk with him. Now look at the mess I was in. he started moving forward and I new I had no way to get out, I was trapped. Once again, I had made a huge mistake, but this time no one was here to save me.

"You're a lot of trouble, you know that? But you're worth it, just to get to be with you, even if only for a short time." He whispered to me, and I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a short time. He had me trapped, he had me in his car, he could do anything he wanted to me and there would be no one there to stop him. He scooted over in his seat so he was right up close to me, and then grabbed me and started to kiss me. I struggled as best as I could, but he kept me close to him, I even hit him a couple of times, but it made no difference to him. He started to pull me shirt off my head and that's when I really started to fight him. I started kicking and hitting him, and I think he was starting to get a little skeptical about continuing, but he continued and soon he was even taking off his clothes.

I started to get really scared, and I wished that I had never come with Sho, I would have rather watched Mum and Kish argue then be stuck in this car with no hope of escaping. Finally Sho was satisfied, for the time being that is, and stopped kissing me and trying to rip off my clothing. He pulled his clothes back on and told me to do the same. I shakily pulled them back on as quickly as I could. He then started up the car and started to drive out of the parking lot. I huddled myself in the corner of my seat and held my legs.

'There has to be a way of getting in contact with someone…' I thought taking a quick glance at Sho, checking to make sure he was still driving and not looking for a place to pull over at. I felt tears on my face and still coming out of my eyes, I didn't understand why these things always happened to me. I always found a way to get into trouble without trying to. I suddenly noticed that in all the commotion between the two of us, one of us had hit the unlock button and the doors were no longer locked. I slowly grabbed the handle of the door and then quickly opened it and jumped out. I fell onto the hard pavement and looked at the car that had Sho driving it keep on driving. Then without warning he turned the car into a quick u-turn and started zooming towards me. I looked at the car with my eyes bulging twice their size with fear. I quickly climbed to my feet and started running as fast as I could down the sidewalk, I had to hid, anywhere would do. I turned down a street and recognized it immediately. I was on the same street as Café Mew Mew!

I ran down the street towards Café Mew Mew and took a quick glance behind me and saw that Sho was hot on my tail, he was gaining on me and almost up to me. I turned up the path to the entrance of the café and pushed the doors open and ran in. My eyes were shut and I was crying like a crazy person. I felt myself run strait into someone's arms. They grabbed hold of me and I thrashed around, trying to get free from their grip.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down! What's wrong? What happened?" I looked up and saw that I was in the arms of Mikio. I buried my face in his shoulder and started to sob hysterically. I heard a door bang open and I quickly looked up and saw Sho coming towards me, and he didn't look to happy. I took a step back and looked up at Mikio, who was very confused about what was going on. Sho came up to me and grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from Mikio. I tugged at my arm and held on tightly to Mikio.

"What's going on here?" asked Mikio, holding tightly onto me.

"Just had a little trouble with the car and the girl got all scared and skittish, that's all." He said, tugging my arm trying to pry me away from safety. The next thing I new Akinori was standing next to me as well, and he didn't seem to pleased with the fact that someone was trying to take me with him when I obviously didn't want to go.

"Let her go or you'll have to deal with me." Akinori said threateningly.

"And me." Mikio chimed in. Sho looked at them then at me.

He let go of my hand and backed away, "I'll see you again Yuki, and when I do, you'll be sorry!" I held tight onto Mikio, scared that Sho might change his mind and try to drag me away again. Sho turned around and walked out the door of the café, slamming it behind him. I shivered, praying he wouldn't still be there when I tried to leave.

I looked up at Mikio and he asked in a worried tone, "Are you okay?" I nodded, trying to forget the horrible images that kept replaying in my mind.

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

I shrugged, "I went on a walk with him and when I didn't want to go in his car, he pulled me in."

"Yeah but what did he do after that?" Mikio asked, not knowing how embarrassing this subject was for me.

"Well," I looked down with shame at his feet, "he did a lot of stuff, you know?" I waved my hand as I summed the whole catastrophe in two seconds flat.

"Well, at least you got out," he said.

Immediately I thought of where I might be if I hadn't gotten out. Would I have been raped? Would I be at least free? Would I even be alive? Mikio distracted me from the compelling thoughts momentarily.

"And Yuki?" he asked, inching in closer to me. My heart raced. He was close enough; he had to have felt it jumping out of my chest. I looked up at him, locking in on his green eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break the eye contact.

"I hope you know you'll be safe from him whenever I'm around." He was now inches away from me. An explosion of words came from an anonymous source.

"What the hell are you doing! Dude, you can't do that! Get away from her, or I'll bust your face in!" I saw Akinori waving his arms, and moving his lips to form vile words. I couldn't hear them. Everything was in slow motion. I didn't notice him leave. All I saw were Mikio's eyes. I saw a gradual red flush grow across his cheeks as he pulled away and walked out of Café Mew Mew. I now noticed things I hadn't before. The seemingly millions of eyes on me, my rumpled shirt, and most embarrassing of all, my pants were at an almost 45 degree angle from my hip line. Showing all too much skin and the entire strap of my kitty underwear on my pale leg. My cheeks glowed red and I quickly ran into the kitchen, to fix my pants. As soon as I got in the door of the kitchen I regretted choosing it for the room I fixed my pants in, because standing at the oven, looking strait at me, was Keiichiro. A smile crossed his face as I quickly fixed my pants.

"I saw you had a little trouble back there." He said as he stirred a pot of soup.

'A _bit _of trouble!' I thought bitterly, 'First a guy tries to rape me, then he chases me into Café Mew Mew, and then I get embarrassed for my underwear showing and you say I had a _bit _of trouble!' I wanted to smack him. Instead I only nodded. He scooped up a bowl of soup from the pot and walked over to me.

"Looks like you have a bit of a decision to make." I looked at him all confused then he sighed, "Seems like it would be every girls dream…" then he walked out the door and I was left alone wondering, yet again, what he meant.

Keiichiro has a way of saying things that just doesn't make sense to me. I was about to fallow Keiichiro out of the kitchen when I thought better of it. Did I really want to go back out there and face the humiliation again? And did I really want to leave through the main exit were Sho could easily just nab me and pull me back into his car and drive away? No, I decided to leave through the back exit, just to be on the safe side, and to save me the humiliation.

I walked over to the back exit from the kitchen and opened it slowly. I stuck my head out and looked around just to make sure Sho wasn't there, you can never be too careful. I saw that it was clear and I quickly walked out of the door and down the street, determined to get home without any more run-ins with someone who wanted to rape me or something. I walked down the street and was getting close to Café Mew Mew's main entrance when I stopped myself and quickly hit. Standing by the door of the café was Sho. I had been correct to think that he might do that, now I just had to think of a way to get by without him seeing me. The answer came right to me.

"Hey Brown Eyes, what you hiding from?" I looked up to see Nariyuki hovering over me, giving away my hiding spot.

'Well at least he didn't say "Yuki" then I would be a goner for sure.' "I'm not hiding you vile toad, I'm… resting." I took a quick glance over my shoulder at Sho and saw he was getting interested in Nariyuki. "Listen Nariyuki, what do you want? I'm a little sidetracked right now so if you're just here to annoy me, GET LOST!" I said taking another glance over at Sho. He was staring very intently in my direction.

"I'm hurt Yuki! I thought you enjoyed my company!" he said flouting down and sitting down next to me.

"Oh yeah! You try to kill me and I run! That's such a great relationship!" I said getting up and walking in the opposite direction of Sho. I walked around the corner and Nariyuki grabbed my hand.

I jerked it away a glared at him, "Listen, I've had enough of all this 'boy grabs girl and tries to rape her' junk for one day, so just get lost." I turned around again and walked away. Without warning I felt something hit me in the back and I went flying. I landed on my feet and looked around at a monster that resembled a dog.

"Okay then, let's skip strait to the fight then, shall we?" Nariyuki asked smirking at me. I glared and then transformed. The dog jumped at me and tried to bite me in two but I jumped out of the way.

I then yelled, "BLIZZARD SURPRISE!"

The attack hit the dog and instead of the dog getting weaker or turning back to normal, it just got mad. I ran at me and I just jumped out of its path. I landed on a roof and looked down at the dog and Nariyuki and then to my horror the dog jumped up as well. I backed up, wide eyed, and ran for my life. I jumped from roof to roof until I found myself back at the park. I jumped from the roof I was standing on and ran into the park. Without thinking I jumped over a bench, and then felt my foot get grabbed by the dogs massive jaws. I yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Looking up I saw Nariyuki and the dog standing over me. For the second time today, I was trapped and had no way of escaping. I started to crawl backwards, but Nariyuki grabbed my foot and pulled me back.

"How does it feel to know you're trapped and have no way of escaping?" he asked snickering.

I looked him strait in the eye and said calmly, "It feels the same as it did earlier today." He looked at me all confused and then I saw something hit him and the dog and he went flying away from me. I turned around to where the blow had come from and saw a girl standing behind me. But not just any girl, a Mew Mew! She was in all purple and she had on a skirt that went down to her knees that billowed in the breeze and a fancy tank top. Her curly brown hair went down to her waist and was loosely flowing into the breeze going all over her face. I looked at her face and she had sapphire blue eyes and as soon as I saw them I knew who she was. Well I sort of new who she was… she had never told me her name.

She looked down at me and frowned, "Will you quiet down now? _Some _of us are trying to have a quiet, peaceful, day in the park." I nodded and then she helped me up. I turned and looked at Nariyuki, who was looking at me angrily, having just lost _again_. He disappeared and left me standing there with the new Mew Mew.

I looked at her and managed to stammer, "Um… hi… I'm Yuki, and you are…?"

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her, "Emiko"

I smiled and said, "Well… um… I was wondering if you might… help me somewhere…? You see, I've been getting into a lot of trouble today and I don't feel safe…"

She cut me off, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go." She changed back to normal and started walking. I quickly changed back as well and ran up next to her. I had found the last mew and we were on our way to Café Mew Mew.


	19. Chapter 19

We entered Café Mew Mew and I guided Emiko to the door to the basement. I was _so _happy I hadn't run into Sho that I couldn't help but smile. I knocked on the door and I heard a cry from down the stairs to come in. Pushing open the door, I motioned for Emiko to follow. We climbed down the stairs and walked over to Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, this is Emiko." I said, doing my little introduction. He looked up from the computer screen and looked at Emiko, then smiled. "So you must be Zakuro's daughter." Emiko's eyes widened a little but other then that she made no indication that she was surprised, she only nodded to tell him that he was correct.

She looked at him up and down then said, "And you must be Ryou. My mom has told me about you, and how you turned her into a wolf girl." At this remark Ryou looked completely stunned.

"So you already know about your powers and how you use them and why to use them?" he asked in a testing voice.

She rolled her eyes and said bored voice, "Yes I know about my powers, yes I know how to use them, if I didn't this girl here would be dead, and yes I know why to use them, to defend the earth and helpless people and for good and all that jazz. Happy now?" Ryou didn't look to happy, but he had gotten the answer he wanted so he didn't complain.

"Um… I think I'm going to go now… I have to get back home before dark and it is already really late, so… BYE!" and with that I ran up the stairs and out the door before either of them could say anything. I walked out the door of Café Mew Mew and started down the street towards home. I heard a car coming up behind me and I took a quick glance behind. IT WAS SHO'S RED SPORTS CAR! I quickly dove into some bushes to wait for it to pass by.

'He must be looking for me, or maybe some another pretty girl that wont put up such a fight.'

I was _not _about to go back home on foot if he was still looking for me. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell. I had to call someone who would willingly come pick me up, but wasn't a girl or to far away. I thought hard and then a person came to mind. I quickly punched in some numbers on my phone and put it up to my ear. It rang 2 times before he answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Um… hi, Mikio? Um… Oh gosh, how do I say this…? Um… could you walk me home?" It was quiet on the other line for a couple of seconds and I knew it was from shock.

"Um… sure… um… where are you?"

"Oh…" I poked my head out of the bush and looked at a street sign. "142 Timber Way. It's just a short way from the café. Oh… I'm in a bush…"

"Um… okay, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and I leaned against the fence behind me.

I sat there waiting for what seemed like hours when a head poked into the bush, a smiling, annoying face that I was overjoyed to see.

"Mikio! Oh thank goodness you're here! I was so scared that you wouldn't come!" I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him. He was laughing and I knew he was laughing at the way I had reacted to seeing him but I didn't care, he was there and he would protect me.

"What were you doing in a bush?" he asked after I had finally let go.

"Hiding…" I said, felling a little childish for doing so.

"Hiding? What were you hiding from?" I looked down at my feet.

"Sho" I said feeling even more childish.

"Sho…? You mean that guy who chased you into Café Mew Mew?"

I nodded, "He was driving by and I didn't want him to see me so I just hid." I felt tears prickling the back of my eyes, trying to escape, but I pushed them back, I wasn't going to cry for such a dumb reason. To my surprise I felt myself get pulled into a hug.

I heard Mikio whisper, "Thank god you're okay…" I hugged him back and then we started walking towards my house. When we finally got to my house he walked me to the door and before I could go in, he took my hand and pulled me over to him. We looked into each others eyes for a couple of seconds and then he leaned down and kissed my hand. Goosebumps went up my arm were his lips had touched me and when he came up there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Goodnight" he said.

I smiled and said quietly, "Goodnight."

I walked into the house and leaned against the door, my eyes shut and a smile on my face. I heard someone clear their throat and I opened my eyes and found myself gazing at my father, and he didn't look very happy.

"Oh, hi dad…" I said, straitening up.

"Were have you been and why do you look so happy?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I was at the park but then met up with some of my friends so I was hanging with them for a little while."

"And why do you look so happy?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What? Is it against the law to be happy or something?" I said with a big smiling. "Night dad." I walked around him and started heading up the stairs.

"Yuki, I have someone I want you to met tomorrow, so don't stay out as late as you did today, come home strait after work."

"Okay dad." I ran up the stairs and into my room and flung myself onto my bed. I didn't know why, but I felt really happy. It wasn't like I liked Mikio, because I didn't… or at least I think I didn't. The way he had held me when Sho had tried to take me, and they way he looked into my eyes. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I quickly answered it and when I heard the voice on the other line my heart gave a leap. It was Mikio.

"Hey Yuki, work has been canceled for tomorrow, instead we are having a party, and… I was wondering if you wanted to go." My heart stopped. Had Mikio just asked me out? "All the mews are going." he added quickly. I felt my heart start beating again. No, he hadn't asked me out, he was just wondering if I could go.

"Sure! But I have to leave at 7"

"Okay, it's a dance so wear something nice"

"Okay, when does it start?"

"4:30, it's at Sunshine Hotel" My eyes widened. Sunshine Hotel was the fanciest hotel in town, and also the farthest from home. I would have to get a ride there and a ride back if I were to go.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"I have to go, call the others. Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and sat on my bed thinking for a short time.

'What am I going to wear?' I thought. I quickly got off my bed and walked over to my closet and yanked the doors open. I looked at all my clothes I had to choose from. This was going to take a while. I pulled out a pink dress and slipped it on. It was one of my best dresses. It went down to my knees, and was really frilly, too frilly. I pulled it off and threw it onto my bed. The next dress I pulled out I didn't even bother to put on. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it. It was a yellowish brown color which reminded me of puke and had a bunch of bright green ducks on it.

'_Where the _hell_ did I get this!_' I thought as I threw it onto my bed. I would have to dispose of it as soon as possible. I pulled out a blue one

'Too casual.'

Then a white one, 'Too many flowers.'

And after that an orange one, 'Too tropical.' Before I new it I had no dresses left in my closet. I started sorting through my dresses, trying to find the best one out of them all. I heard a small knock on my door and Mum came walking in with a basket of clothes. I quickly ran over to her and grabbed the basket from her and started digging through it. Mum looked totally stunned.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at all the dresses scattered all over my bed and room.

"I'm going to a party but I don't have anything to wear."

"It looks like you have _a lot _to wear to me…" she said, still looking at the huge mess I had made.

"Yeah I have stuff to wear but nothing good to wear. This party is at _Sunshine Hotel_!"

Mum's eyebrows raised and then she left the room. I turned my attention back to the dresses on my bed and continued to sort threw them. To my surprise Mum came back into my room holding a box.

"Come here Yuki," she said. I walked over to her and she handed me the box.

"I want you to have this. A friend of mine gave it to me when I was about age and I want you to have it now." I looked at the box carefully. It was really dusty, so she probably hadn't looked at it for years.

I pulled off the top and gasped. It was the most _beautiful _dress I had ever seen! I tried it on and studied myself in the mirror. I had never thought it was possible for me to look so… beautiful! It was a red, sleeveless dress that went down to a little above my knees and there was a huge black bow in the back. I turned and looked at Mum, then I flung my arms around her.

"Thanks Mum, this is the best." I said hugging her tightly. She kissed my forehead. I watched her walk out of the room and then turned to the mess I had made. I took off the dress that Mum had given me and laid it on my desk chair, then I pulled on my pajamas. After that I put all my dresses back into my closet… well almost all of them, I threw that duck one in my waist basket. I walked over to Cherry's cage, took her out, and gently laid her on my pillow then laid down beside her and instantly fell asleep, a day like I had had really wears a girl out!


	20. Chapter 20

I walked into the school building felling all happy and alive. I was going to be going to my first fancy party right after school and I just couldn't get that off my mind. I started to walk down to my locker when I heard my name get called out. I turned around and saw Akinori walking my way, and he didn't look to happy. I stood there feeling a little confused.

'What did I do? Why does he look so mad?' I didn't get to find out, because a friend of Akinori's ran up behind him and dragged him away somewhere. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I knew if it was something important that he would try and talk to me again.

I walked down to my locker and as always, Newnan was standing beside it, waiting for me. "Isn't it great? Our first fancy party." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Okay not _my _first fancy party, but the first I've been invited to and not forced to go to."

Newnan's mum always had fancy parties and Newnan was always forced to go to them.

"I think Akinori is mad at me… but I don't know why!" I said as I opened my locker.

Newnan snorted, "You don't? You're pretty dumb then, because it is obvious why."

"Why then?" I asked as I pulled out my science book. Newnan rolled her eyes,

"Because of your relationship with Mikio, that's why." I turned and looked at her quickly, my eyes wide.

"What do you mean my relationship with Mikio? I don't _have _a relationship with Mikio! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, whatever you say Yuki." She said as she walked way with an I-don't-believe-you smile. I slammed my locker door shut and headed off to class, praying that Akinori didn't really think what Newnan had said he thought.

Lunch

I slid into a seat next to Newnan at our usual table and started telling all of our friends about how we were going to a party and how we had to dress up in beautiful dresses. All of our friends were green with envy. I was laughing at them and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Akinori, looking just as mad and stern as he did earlier that day.

"Yuki, we need to talk." As if on cue everyone at my table got up and scurried away, leaving me alone with a very mad Akinori. I gulped and looked at him, wishing it had been one of my friends who's boyfriend had come up and said that to them and I would be free to run away with everyone else. But no, I had been the one with the misfortune to hear those four dreaded words. He sat down across from me so we could see each other face to face.

"What's with that guy, Mikio? I can see he likes you. Do you like him? I'm not sure this will work if he keeps hanging around with you all the time. If you want this to continue we better get together after school and work this out." I hung my head. I hadn't known that that was how Akinori felt.

"Um… I really want this to work Akinori, I really do, but…" He looked at me as if I were about to slap him in the face. I took a deep breath and went on, "But I'm busy all after school today. I'm going somewhere after school and then my dad wants me to meet someone as soon as I get back so I'm busy all day today… how about we get together tomorrow?"

He looked really disappointed but said, "I guess… meet me at the park at 2:30 tomorrow, don't be late." He got up from the table and walked over to his friends, and they all had strange smiles on their faces. Before I could figure out what kind of smiles they were, my friends came back to the table to find out what had happened. Just like them, run away when it is happening, once it's over come back and find out all the juice details. I quickly told them and I saw a triumphant smile come across Newnan's face.

"I told you he thought you liked Mikio… do you like Mikio?" everyone leaned in a little; they obviously wanted to hear my answer to this. I felt my cheeks start to glow.

"Um… I… I have to go to the library…" I quickly got up from the table and practically ran out of the lunch room. So much for having a nice day… even the weather was starting to get crappy. I looked out a window in the hallway and saw a bunch of black clouds gathering in the sky.


	21. Chapter 21

I stepped out of the car. The pouring rain threatened to fold in my umbrella as Newnan and I stepped into the Sunshine Hotel. The lobby was beautiful. There was a grand piano, huge crystal chandelier, and a buffet filled with delicious looking cakes and tarts. Nan was wearing a green satin dress with a swooping back. She looked like an adult. I felt almost immature in her presence. When Yoshiaki saw her, his eyes got huge and he linked arms with her, whispering in her ear. Nan was giggling and whispering back in his ear. They looked so cute together; I had to sigh to myself.

"They look cute together, don't they?" A voice said from behind my shoulder. I turned around and saw Mikio standing next to me. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was artfully gelled back so that it looked different from every angle. I was contemplating how my date with Akinori would go tomorrow. Before I realized what was happening, I was on the dance floor; Mikio's arms around my hips. The songs went on for ten more minutes until he walked off with me. I could feel Nan's eyes on us as the entire time.

Mikio said how happy he was that I had come. His hand came up as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. Blood rushed to the area he had touched as my face turned bright red. He leaned in near me and my heart raced. I'm loyal to Akinori. I made a mistake last time, but now I'm completely committed.

His lips touched my ear and he said, "You're the most beautiful girl in this room." Automatically, I looked down at my dress. It did slim my waistline and bring attention to my shoulders. Mikio moved to the side as he gently kissed my cheek. I knew this was too much. I couldn't be going out with Akinori with Mikio hugging me and kissing my cheek. Sweat started running down my forehead. I mumbled something before stumbling into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet as I cradled my head on my knees.

Everyone saw it. They all knew I had a boyfriend. Why did he have to do this in front of everyone? I felt my skin almost crawl. When I looked up, everything looked huge. I leapt of the toilet,

'Wait a minute… why did I have to jump to get off the toilet?'

I walked over to the sink and jumped onto the counter, 'And why did I have to jump up to the counter?' I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and held back a scream. Instead of seeing my face, I found myself looking at a furry brown cat, the same shade of brown as my eyes I might add, that had pink eyes. I HAD TURNED INTO A CAT! I quickly jumped down from the sink and ran out of the bathroom, which was difficult considering I had to open the door. When I finally got the door opened I ran out onto the dance floor, and instantly regretted it. Feet were attacking me everywhere I turned. I had to find someone who could help me. I saw Newnan and Yoshiaki at the refreshments table and I quickly ran over there. As carefully as I could, I jumped onto the table of sweets and drinks and when strait towards them. Almost strait anyway… I had to wind my way around trays and cups. When I was almost to them, I saw Yoshiaki take Newnan's hand and start to lead her onto the dance floor. I quickened my pace, and by doing so caused myself to slip on a peace of pie and go flying. I landed with a soft splash in the huge punch bowl. I struggled to stay afloat, but I was a horrible swimmer to begin with, and being a cat didn't help. I started sinking. I started to try and drink the punch, but that just made me heavier and made me sink faster. I was going to die.

I was going to die as a cat.

I was going to die as a cat, in a punch bowl.

My life flashed before my eyes. When I was born and a bunch of faces were looming over me. When I was 1 year old and was learning to walk. When I was learning to ride a bike. The day I met Newnan. My first day of school. The first time I ever set eyes on Akinori. The day I brought Cherry home and the way Dad had reacted to the little fur ball. My first kiss, and the way I repaid Nariyuki for it. When I first met Mikio and the way he had saved me. When Mikio walked me home from Café Mew Mew for the first time. When I first met Kish and the way he convinced me that he and Mum were such great friends. The time when Sho dragged me into his car. The way I looked into Mikio's eyes so intently. Suddenly I found myself think of only one person, and it wasn't the person I had expected to be thinking about. I was thinking about how I hoped to live, so I could see Mikio again.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand go around my belly and pulled me up. I looked up at Ryou, and he had an amused grin on his face. If he hadn't of saved my life I would have scratched his face to peaces.

"I was wondering when this was going to happen… just like your mom." He chuckled to himself. I glared at him. He took me into the bathroom and rinsed me off and then dried me off. I shivered.

"Okay listen, there is only one way to get back to being human, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it…" He paused.

"WHAT IS IT?" I tried to yell, but it just came out as a bunch of meows. He chucked again. I seriously was considering scratching him, but he could easily just drop me back in the punch bowl and leave me for dead so I didn't.

"Okay, okay, keep your fur on." I glared again. "The only way to turn back to normal is by you… you have to…"

"WHAT!" I meowed.

"You have to kiss someone."

My kitty eyes widened, "I HAVE TO _WHAT_?" I nearly fainted.

"Although I do have someone in mind who you might want to kiss…" I looked at him, my eyes narrowed, just daring him to go on.

"Mikio! You can come in now!" My little kitty jaw dropped. Mikio looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

Ryou sat me down on the counter and said, "Stay here. We'll be right back" Ryou grabbed Mikio's arm and dragged him out of the bathroom. After a couple of minutes they came back in, and Mikio was looking happy, although he was defiantly trying to hide it.

"Okay, we all know what's happening here, now Yuki, since you don't want to be a cat until your boyfriend sees you next, you had better choose one of the guys in this room." I raised my eyebrows.

"So you're telling me I have to choose between you and Mikio?" I meowed in an I-hate-you tone. I saw a small smile cross Ryou's face. He knew I wasn't going to kiss him. He was using me being a cat as an advantage for him to set me and Mikio up! I glared at him but felt myself blush.

'Thank god they can't see my cheeks…' I thought as I looked over at Mikio. Mikio was blushing now. I noticed that Ryou was inching his way out of the bathroom and before I knew it, he was gone and it was just me and Mikio.

I jumped off the counter and headed over to Mikio. He sat down on the ground and I climbed into his lap so I could get close enough to kiss him. We looked into each others eyes for a second and then I closed my eyes and slowly started to move in. Our lips touched and it felt… odd. His lips felt big compared to mine. Within seconds I felt myself turn back into a human, but I didn't pull away from him. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. His lips were soft and warm and it was the most magnificent kiss I had ever had in my life. Suddenly I saw Mikio and my relationship flash before my eyes and realized that I didn't love Akinori, I loved Mikio. We pulled away from each other and I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Mikio leaned in and kissed me again and I kissed him right back.

I don't know how long we were in the bathroom but we only pulled away from each other again because we heard a knock on the door. I climbed off Mikio's lap and smoothed out my dress while taking a quick glance in the mirror to make sure my makeup wasn't to badly smudged

'Good thing I didn't wear any lipstick…' I though, as Ryou came into the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Do you two have any idea how long you've been in here?" Mikio and I looked at each other and then at Ryou with embarrassed smiles on our faces.

"Come on, time to join the party." Said Ryou, he turned around and walked out. Mikio walked over to me and took my hand in his and we walked out of the bathroom swinging our hinds between us. As soon as we got back into the ball room we were surrounded by all the mews, being asked all sorts of questions like:

"Where were you two"

"Why are you holding hands?"

I looked at Mikio and felt a smile cross my face. He started to smile too and then we started to laugh.

"I'm going to get some pun- something to eat…" I said, scolding myself for even thinking about getting anywhere near that dreaded punch. I let go of Mikio's hand and walked over to the refreshments table, although all the girl mews were pursuing me, determined to find out some answers. I looked at all the mews in their beautiful dresses. Tade was wearing a cute green dress that went down to her knees and was very frilly. It was _adorable _on her. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid. Akiko was wearing a light pink dress that went down to a little lower then her knees and had spaghetti straps. It was tight to her skin and the top went low down to show off her chest a little. Her hair was loose and wavy and she had on a little bit of makeup. She was _gorges_! Then I looked at Emiko. She had on a purple sparkly dress that went down to the floor and had a slit on the side that went almost all the way up her leg. Her hair laid loosely over her shoulders and I noticed that she had put in purple streaks.

"Okay spill, what were you two doing and where were you?" asked Newnan impatiently.

I smiled, "We weren't _doing _anything! We were just… talking." I said as I gland over at the punch bowl that I had thought would be my death bed only a short time ago.

"Don't make us bring out the heavier utility to make you talk." Said Emiko, stepping forward. My eyes widened. I gave a little squeal and ran for it, the mews ran after me. I ran threw the crowd of dancers and dove behind Keiichiro.

He looked at me with a bemused expression, "HELP ME!" I yelled as I grabbed him and used him as a shield when the girls caught up. I let go of him and ran again, laughing like crazy. I saw Mikio and ran for him. I grabbed him as the girls caught up. I laughed into his chest. He swung me around in the air and I laughed some more. When he sat me down and we looked into each others eyes, then I realized that the girls were looking so I gazed down.

Suddenly we heard a huge roll of thunder and then there was a bright flash. All the lights in the hotel went out and we were swallowed up by darkness. I heard a couple of people scream. I grabbed hold of Mikio and hugged him, holding back a scream of fright. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. It was pitch black. The only light we saw was the flashes of lightning outside. I heard someone calling out to everyone.

He sounded far away and muffled but I could just make out what he was saying, "Everybody stay calm! A huge storm has started outside. Nobody is going anywhere tonight. All roads are closed and many are washed out. You are all staying here tonight. We don't have enough rooms for all of you so most of you are going to be staying in here for the night. We will be bringing blankets and pillows around for everyone and we will have some candles lit in a few minutes." I sighed. So much for going home and meeting that person dad was talking about. After a short time the candles were lit and some people were coming around with pillows and blankets. A lady handed me a blanket and pillow and then handed Mikio one of each as well. I walked over to a wall and sat my blanket and pillow right under a window. Mikio and all the mews came over too and Mikio sat his stuff down on my right and Tade sat her stuff down on my left. We all laid down and fell asleep quickly… or at least they did.

I laid awake, thinking. I felt confused. Did I love Mikio, or did I love Akinori? They were both so wonderful, and yet I felt so… strange when I was around Akinori. Like, I didn't know what to expect when I was with him. One second he is all serious and the next he's in my face, kissing me like there's no tomorrow. Suddenly I remembered the day when Sho had chased me into Café Mew Mew, and what Keiichiro had said when I had saw him. He said that I needed to make a decision. At the time I had no clue what he had been talking about, but now I did. He had been talking about me having to choose between Mikio and Akinori. I slowly felt my eyelids getting heavy and I found myself falling into an unsteady sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I walked across the bridge in the park. It was warm and sunny out. I lifted my face up to the sun, just as he approached me. He had green hair and big ears. He was someone I didn't want to see on this beautiful day. He flew up next to me, grabbed my neck, and squeezed. I struggled, but he wouldn't let go. I felt myself slipping away from consciousness. A fist blew into his head and he fell to the ground. There standing in all his glory, was Akinori. I sighed; I was safe now. He pulled me into his arms as he started to kiss me. It should have been wonderful, but it was cold and emotionless. Akinori pushed me to the ground and was on top of me. I squeezed my eyes shut. This cannot be happening! Why now? What will he do? My eyes opened and I screamed. Lying on top of me, kissing me was Sho! I tried to wiggle off, but he was a rock on my petite chest. Where was Akinori? Was he safe? How did Sho get here? I screamed again, but he slapped me, I tasted blood and my head hurt terribly. I screamed for Mum, Dad, Nan, Ryou, Kiichiro, and most of all, Mikio. I cried for him. I even prayed for god to send him to me. He had said that day at the café that I would be safe from Sho whenever he was around. What would protect me from Sho when nobody was around? Sho started pulling my shirt off. Every inch that it went up, the more disparate my screams grew. I screamed until he covered my mouth with his. His lips were wet and hot. When Sho started unbuttoning my pants, his weight grew limp on top of me. I looked up and right above me, was Mikio. He rolled Sho off of me, and picked me up. He enveloped me in a huge bear hug. He looked strait at me, and I moved in. As my lips touched, the warmth around me left. My security was gone. I was all alone, nobody to protect me. I cried hard. I cried for Akinori, Mum, Dad, Ryou, Mikio, and myself.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke with a start and instantly started to cry. My face was wet from either sweat or tears, or both. I curled up in a ball under my blanket and continued to cry until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I was about to scream but the hand covered my mouth. "Shhhhh, it's okay Yuki, it me, Mikio." I gave a sigh of relief as he let go of my mouth and wiped away a couple of my tears. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. I told him of my dream and then started to cry again. He hugged my close and rocked me back and forth in his arms. I cried into his shoulder and hugged him closely. He spoke words of comfort to me and I felt myself starting to slip away again. I tried with all my might to stay awake so I wouldn't go back to that horrible dream, but it was no use, I fell asleep in Mikio's arms.

I woke up the next morning a felt warm and comfortable. I opened my eyes and saw Mikio. I was lying in Mikio's arms when I fell asleep and he must have fell asleep too because he hadn't moved me. In most cases this would have bothered me, but it didn't. I felt happy that Mikio had held me through the night. It made me feel safe. I flicked his nose and his eyes fluttered open and looked around. When they landed on me they grew very wide. I took a quick glance around to make sure none of the mews were awake. They weren't. I leaned in and gave Mikio a soft kiss.

"Thanks" I said.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

I smiled, "For caring about me."

I pulled away from him and walked over to the refreshments table, which was now filled with breakfast things like bagels, fruit, orange juice, cereal, milk, and all sorts of other things. I grabbed an apple and was about to take a bit into it when I felt someone put their hand over my mouth and a hand around my waist. I tried to look around but the hand on my mouth forced my head to stay pout. I was being dragged out of the ball room and by back was against a wall before I knew it. I was looking up at Nariyuki, and he had a sly smile on his face.

"Hello brown eyes, long time no see."

He still had his hand over my mouth so I couldn't yell at him or spit in his face, all I could do was glare, and that's what I did.

"You know I barley recognized you at first. I thought you were just some hot babe, but it turns out it was you all along!" I rolled my eyes. "You're a strange chick, you know that? You dreamt about me last night, and yet you always tell me you hate me. Let's not leave the decision to you. Just leave it to me." He removed his hand from my mouth and the started kissing me. I struggled with all my might, but he was a lot stronger then me and he wasn't holding anything back. He was holding my hands and was pressing his body against me. I was pinned down and there was no way to escape.

Unexpectedly I saw a fist fly into the side of Nariyuki's face and he fell to the floor. I looked over at were the fist had come from and saw Mikio. He had fire in his eyes and his teeth were clenched. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. I looked over at Nariyuki. He stumbled to his feet and looked just as mad as Mikio did.

"Give her back, she's mine!" Nariyuki yelled.

"The only way you're going to get her back is by prying her out of my arms!" Mikio yelled back.

This couldn't be happening. They were fighting over me. There were four guys who wanted me, and I could only have one. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an orange cat slinking by, and so did Nariyuki. He pulled out a Kimera Anima and threw it at the cat. The little orange cat turned into a huge monster. It swiped at Mikio and he went flying across the hall and landed with a thud. I screamed at the sight of his limp body.

"TADE RING INFERNO!" I turned around and saw that all the mews where there. The Kimera Anima attacked Tade and she quickly blocked it. All me dear friends were battling the monster. They needed my help, but Mikio needed it more. I started to run over to Mikio but Nariyuki jumped in my way and hit me hard in the face. I fell to the ground holding the spot he had hit me at.

I tasted blood and my head hurt. I saw Nariyuki closing in on me. I kicked his legs and he fell to the ground. As quickly as possible I got up and transformed. Smirking, Nariyuki got onto his feet and looked at me up and down. Without any warning Nariyuki pulled out something that looked like a sword, except there was a purple chemical on the blade. He lunged at me and I quickly jumped out of the way.

I turned to him and yelled, "BLIZZARD SURPRISE!" he easily dogged it,

"That's getting a little weak Yuki!" he yelled as he tried to attack me. "Want to know how I knew you dreamt about me?"

I attacked and it narrowly missed his ear. He lunged and I jumped onto bookshelf. He walked over to the bookshelf and looked up at me, "I heard you say my name right before the waterworks."

I felt my temper start to rise and I grabbed a book from the bookshelf and threw it at him.

"Does your sweetheart know that you dream about me? Or does he prefer to cuddle without talking?"

That's when it happened. I jumped from the bookshelf and attacked with all my might, but I wasn't expecting him to come lunging at me with his sword right after I attacked. I tried to jump out of the way, but the blade cut deep into my arm. I yelled out with pain and fell to the floor. My arm was in excruciating pain as I laid on the ground, clutching it. Sweat started to leak down my forehead and my heart was pounding. I tried to get up, but my body felt weak. I saw Nariyuki standing over me and I quickly tried to clime up, but I felt so weak. He chuckled and just when I had managed to sit up he pushed me back down with his foot.

"It pains me to see you like this Yuki." He said.

"Yeah, right, pains you." I said under my breath. He laughed. "What was on that crummy sword of yours anyway?" I asked as I slowly tried to get up again. Nariyuki pushed me back down.

"That's for me to know and you to find out honey. Maybe your little Romeo can find out. Or maybe your ending will be the same as in the book."

He teleported away and I saw that the other mews had defeated the Kimera Anima and were running towards me, but that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize. I was on a bed with a blue blanket and the room was mostly empty. There was a desk with a computer on it a dresser and the bed I was sleeping on and that was it. Memories of what had happened earlier with Nariyuki flooded into my head and I weird almost jumped out of the bed. I actually tried to jump out of bed but found myself still feeling weak.

'How am I suppose to find a cure if I can barley move!' I thought as I slowly sat up in the bed. As carefully as I could I stood up. I wobbled a little but didn't fall over. I carefully walked over to the door and opened it. I saw myself looking into a bare hallway and then at the end of it was some stairs. I was about to walk over to them when I saw a boy with blond hair and green eyes come from them, and he was holding a tray with some soup on it. When he saw me he smiled.

I smiled back, "Where am I?" I asked him as we went back into the room I had just come from.

"We're at Café Mew Mew, and this is my room." I looked around the room and then looked at Mikio. I had been sleeping in Mikio's bed without even knowing it. I suddenly noticed that my arm where Nariyuki had cut me was bandaged up. I rubbed it a little.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" asked Mikio. He gently took my arm and pulled off the bandage. It looked _horrible_! It was a little green and crusty around the cut, and just looking at it made me want to puke.

"Its fine… or at least if feels fine…" I said looking away. He covered it up with the bandage again and then hugged me tightly.

"I was _so_ worried about you Yuki!" he whispered into my ear. I hugged him back. The door opened and we quickly let go of each other. Ryou came into the room and walked over to me.

"Do you need anything Yuki?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just some answers…"

"What answers?" he asked me.

I couldn't hold it back any longer, "WHAT THE HEAK WAS ON THAT BLADE! AM I GOING TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Ryou jumped back about a foot and Mikio stood still with a smile on his face.

Ryou took a deep, shaky breath and said, "Mikio and I took a sample of skin from around your wound to test. We found out that the chemical on the sword was a common poison used by the aliens. It's used to target any part of the brain and destroy it. Yours targets the part of your brain where your mew powers are. It will completely destroy that area if we don't find the antidote by noon today." He looked at Mikio and nodded.

Mikio took my hands into his and said, "If we don't find the antidote by noon you will not only loose your mew powers you will also loose all memory of ever being a mew… if you loose that information you will also forget about all the mews that you didn't know before you found out you were a mew and… you will forget about me and Ryou and we will not be able to talk to you ever again because only people who knows about mews can know us. I'm sorry Yuki…" he looked into my eyes and I saw that they were very sorrowful and sad. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. Mikio let go of my hands and walked out of the room. I felt a tear roll down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"Ryou… do you have any idea what the cure might be?" I asked not sounding very hopeful.

"Actually, I do." I looked up at him, my hope starting to come back. "But just because I know what it is doesn't mean that we'll find it in time. The cure is a mew aqua. Before humans lived here they were extremely common. They were in every body of water. But then humans started to build things and destroy the water with prolusion. Mew aquas are extremely powerful and your mother and the other mews used them many times to save the world. After your mother defeated Deep Blue we gave the last of them to the aliens… or so we thought. I recently found mew aqua activity somewhere in the city… but I couldn't pick up it's exact location."

I nodded then said, "Well at least I know there is a slight chance. Just one thing Ryou…"

"What is that?"

"How the heck am I suppose to find it if I can barley move!" I yelled, full of frustration and worry.

I heard him mutter something like, "Definitely Ichigo's daughter…" I frowned as I waited for an answer.

"_You _aren't going to find it. I sent the other mews out to find it for you. You are too weak from the poison. Just sit down and relax." I was about to yell some more about how I was about to loose all my memory about being a mew and he was telling me to sit down and relax but stopped myself. I figured he had had more then enough yelling from me for one day. I sat down on Mikio's bed and crossed my arms across my chest. I looked at a clock on the wall and frowned. It was almost 11 meaning I might only have a little more then an hour to remember any of this. Ryou left the room and left me all alone. All there was left to do was wait.


	25. Chapter 25

_This important part of the mew mew's long battle will be told through another. Newnan Aizawa and the others go on a quest to find the last mew aqua to save Mew Yuki. This is her telling of that historic moment in Mew history._

"Okay guys, we need to find that mew aqua. Chances are that the aliens will know where it is and are going to try and keep it from us, so wherever the aliens are there is a chance that the mew aqua might be there too." I said as we walked down the street. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I stopped walking and turned to look at them, "We should split up, we can cover more ground that way and we should be able to find the mew aqua faster. Okay Tade and Akiko, you look other there," I pointed to the east, towards the lake, "Emiko, your stronger then most of us so you go look over there by yourself," I pointed to the west towards the river, "And me and Yoshiaki will look over there." I pointed to the north towards the ocean.

"What? You can't split me and Yoshiaki up! We work well together! Who put you in charge?"

"Akiko, I think we need to have a little time apart." Yoshiaki said kindly. Akiko looked hurt, but didn't argue. Yoshiaki grabbed my hand and we ran off towards the ocean. When we turned a corner Yoshiaki stopped and because he was holding my hand, I stopped to. I turned to him to ask why he stopped but before I could say a word he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you_ so_ much for choosing me to go with you. I _really _didn't want to go with Akiko _AGAIN_! She can get really bossy sometimes and I can never get away from her on my own."

I stood frozen for a second, totally bewildered at his enthusiasm then finally managed to say, "Um… no problem… but we really need to go now and find that mew aqua before its too late." He let go of me and nodded.

We continued to run down the street until we got to the ocean. It was misty and foggy and was almost impossible to see through. I suddenly was blinded by a gust of wind and heard crowing in the distance. I had a feeling that one of the mews had found an alien. I saw four figures coming towards me and Yoshiaki. I squinted to try and see who it was, but I wasn't clueless for long.

"Hello mews, tell me, how _is _Yuki doing?" I would recognized that voice anywhere. Finally the four figures came into focus and I saw that I had been correct. There where four aliens coming our way, and in the lead was Nariyuki. I glared at him but he just smiled at me evilly. I looked at the other three aliens that were with him. There were two girls and a boy.

My eyes immediately landed on a girl who was holding onto Nariyuki's arm. She was a little shorter then me and had brown stick strait hair that went down to her knees and yellow eyes. She was super skinny and had a pinched up face.

The girl beside her looked a little younger then Yuki's and a little older then Tade, although she was as short as Tade, which made her pretty short. She was one of the most adorable aliens I had ever seen. She has short, curly golden hair and rosy cheeks with dimples. She also had pudgy little elbows that had dimples as well and like all the other aliens, she had yellow eyes.

Then there was the boy. He was short and stout and he had yellow, piggy eyes that made him look all too much like a pig. His black hair was short and greasy, and it made me want to puke.

"I don't believe I've introduced you to my friends." I held back a snort. It was hard to believe that _he _had friends.

He motioned to the greasy haired boy, "This is Taro," then to the cute little girl, "this is Sweet," a perfect name for her, and then he put his hand on the pinched faced girl's shoulder and pushed her away from him, "and this is Emi. Oh, and there is also Kame, but he isn't here right now. He is fighting one of your little friends, the one with the purple streaks in her hair I think." He snickered. I suddenly wished I had sent someone with Emiko. She was strong, but I wasn't sure if she could battle an alien all by herself.

Suddenly an alien teleported in front of us. He had black hair that was blunt cut at his earlobes and had yellow eyes. He was tall and lanky and sharp angled. His mouth was hard and he had a slight pointed, slight crooked nose. What really stuck out about him though was that he had a long scar across his jaw.

"Nariyuki… she… um… you see… the thing is…" He started.

"Spit it out already Kame!" Nariyuki yelled impatiently.

"The mew got away. One second she was there, the next she wasn't!" said Kame sorrowfully.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't care if you killed her or not, all I want is to keep these two," Nariyuki pointed to Yoshiaki and me, "and the other mews away from the mew aqua." I saw that Kame was quivering. He glanced over at me and immediately stopped and gave me a small smile. It looked unnatural on him. I noticed Sweet flout behind Yoshiaki's back and started to get a bad feeling, but I couldn't do anything, we were outnumbered four to two. She sat her hands on his shoulder and smirked at me. Yoshiaki turned to her but she flouted to the side so he couldn't see her. He looked to the other side and she flouted back to the side she had been on before. She did this a couple of time until finally Yoshiaki saw her and when he did she gave him a quick kiss. Yoshiaki froze, totally in shock. She smiled sweetly at him and then kisses him again, only this time it was a lot longer then a second. She hugged him and I felt my anger bubbling up. My first impression of her had been that she was a sweet little girl who was just caught up in a bad crowd, but I had been dead wrong. I couldn't take it any longer, she was going in for another kiss and I wasn't going to let her do that again. I marched over to her and slapped her across the face as hard as I could. She fell to the ground clutching her face. At first she looked like she was about to cry.

I felt no pity for her.

She must have been trying to trick me, because when she noticed that I was still steaming her expression changed from an about to cry look to an enraged look. Sweet jumped up from the ground and tried to hit me back but I flew out of the way.

'God I love these wings…' I thought happily. I saw Sweet speeding towards me.

I flew out of the way again and then yelled, "NEWNAN ECHO!" it hit her in the back and she tumbled in the air a bit. She turned around and pulled out a Kimera Anima and threw it at a crow passing by. It turned into a huge black monstrous bird that looked like anything but a crow. It attacked me and I fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud. I tried to fly back into the air, but my left wing hurt. I decided to give it a sort rest and stayed on the ground.

The crow dived at me again, but this time I jumped out of the way just in time. I heard some arguing behind me and took a glance back. Sure enough, there was Emiko and Emi arguing and next thing you know they are battling each other. I noticed Nariyuki creeping up behind Yoshiaki, who was watching Sweet and me battle in wonder.

"YOSHIAKI! LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I dodged another swipe from the bird. He turned his head and saw Nariyuki just in time to jump out of the way. I was so busy watching Yoshiaki that I didn't notice Sweet come speeding towards me. She hit me on the back of the head and I fell in a heap onto the ground. I saw that Akiko was running towards me, wanting to help me before I was killed by this adorable, yet evil kid. I would have loved her help, but Taro jumped into her path. He grabbed her with his chubby fingers and grinned, completely hiding his eyes in folds of cheek.

She kicked him out of her way and yelled, "AKIKO RUSH!" He was blown back about five feet. I needed to focus my attention on Sweet.

She grabbed my shoulders and was barely strong enough to hold me back as she said through clenched teeth, "Your boyfriend is cute. Don't you think we'd make a cute couple?"

I socked her in the nose and said, "You will never get him you evil brat." It distracted her enough so that I could yell, "NEWNAN ECHO!" Sweet fell back and gave a little whimper. Clutching her arm, she floated away out of the way of the battle. Nariyuki obviously wasn't pleased.

"SWEET! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" he yelled. Sweet had tears running down her face. Her arm was bruised and swollen. Now that Sweet was no longer a problem, I could focus my attention on helping the other mews. Yoshiaki was having trouble fighting off Nariyuki. They were both evenly matched in strength, but a Kimera Anima was attacking as well. The crow would swoop in when Yoshiaki was most vulnerable. I glanced over at Tade who was battling Kame. She was easily confusing him by jumping all over the place, but I knew that she was no match to his strength. She would have to face him eventually. Emiko was squaring off with Emi. Her confidence level was extremely high at that moment. Her attacks were dead on and powerful. Emi was exhausting herself. Sweat was trickling down her forehead. A quick attack from Emiko blew her off her feet and she just laid down, a lump out there. She didn't move at all. Emiko went over to help Tade, as I focused my attention on Yoshiaki. He was now limp, Nariyuki's hands clamped around his throat. I needed to stay silent so that I could sneak up on him, but I couldn't control myself.

I screamed, "HOLD ON YOSHIAKI!" Nariyuki looked over at me and smirked. He gave an extra hard squeeze and let go, Yoshiaki's limp body falling to the ground. Nariyuki's attention was now focused on me. He started walking towards me with a crazed look in his eyes. I swiftly backed up, keeping myself clear of him. I hit a fishing net that had been left out to dry. I was cornered. He was now inches away from me. His body started pressing into mine as his lips touched my ear.

He whispered, "Your little friend there was an easy defeat. I bet you'll be quite effortless too. Just one little grab…" he said as he clasped his strong hands around my neck. I didn't bother to struggle because I knew he would tighten his grip. The only way I could get out of there was to charm him. I reached my neck out as far as it could go and quickly kissed his cheek. His skin was slimy and gross. I had the strange urge to wipe my lips off. Nariyuki's attitude seemed to change. He smiled at me and started leaning in towards me. His body was now pressing hard into mine.

Right before his lips met mine, he mumbled, "Lucky me, two of them." His teeth gritted against my lips as he put his weight into kissing me. I struggled but he was a rock on me. He wrapped his arms around me as I tried to wiggle myself free. I attempted screaming, but his wet lips were suffocating me. My eyes were huge as I realized that I had made a huge mistake. Suddenly, his teeth hit hard into mine as Nariyuki's head slammed forward. He fell backwards to reveal a furious looking Yoshiaki. His eyes were huge with fear and rage. His knuckles were bleeding from punching Nariyuki. He reached over and hugged me tightly.

His lips caressed my cheek as he whispered, "Oh my god are you okay? I was so….." he shuddered and took in a deep breath, "so worried." Yoshiaki looked at me, sensitive eyes linked onto mine. He scanned my face, eyes settling on my bruised lips.

"Did… did you want this?" he quietly asked. I could bet he wasn't pleased with my way of handling the situation either. I looked down, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"No that creep is a total perve. I didn't want any of thi-.." I was cut off by a hand clamping over Yoshiaki's mouth. HE was pulled away from me as Nariyuki socked him in the temple. I screamed as he fell, blood running down to his cheek. I was ready to kill anyone who came within five feet of me at that moment.

I screamed out, "NEWNAN ECHO!" as I blasted Nariyuki in the jaw. The Kimera Anima picked me up in its strong beak and it lifted me far off the ground. It let go and I plunged down into the ocean. I could have easily swum back to shore, but something was calling me. I swam down as I found a strange looking wand with a heart on the end of it. I grabbed it and headed back. The aliens all looked at me and cursed.

"CRAP! SHE FOUND THE MEW AQUA!" Taro yelled. He, Nariyuki, Sweet, and Kame holding Emi on his shoulder flew out, defeated. I looked at the wand in my hand and my eyes widened. I swam as quickly as I could to shore and ran over to Yoshiaki. He was still laying on the ground, blood running down his face. I shook him softly and wiped away some of the blood from his cheek. He blinked once, twice, and finally he opened his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked at me. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed my lips, and I can tell you one thing for sure, it was a lot better kiss then the on Nariyuki had given me. He pulled me into a hug and cradled me for a minute. I suddenly remembered the mew aqua that was in my hand and quickly jerked away from Yoshiaki and got to my feet.

"We have to go _now_!" I glanced down at my watch and cursed, "Oh god we have less then 10 minutes to save Yuki!" everyone cursed around me as we started running at full speed towards Café Mew Mew. I new that every second that we ran the closer Yuki got to losing all her memories of being a mew. We busted threw the doors of Café Mew Mew and sped up the stairs.

"Where is she!" I asked when we got into Mikio's room. Ryou and Mikio sprang to there feet and Ryou took the mew aqua from me to study it. "We don't have time for you to study it Ryou!" I grabbed it from him and turned to Yuki. She was laying on Mikio's bed. She was asleep.

"She woke up after you left but past out again at about 11:30…" Said Mikio in a worried voice.

"What do I do Ryou?" but I felt words coming into my head and knew I didn't need an answer.

I pointed the wand at the arm that Yuki had been cut on and yelled, "AQUA DROPS!" a shinny, watery substance came out of the end of the wand and hit Yuki with a little splash. I stared in shock at it until it cleared away.

"Now what?" asked Tade, sounding a little scared.

Ryou walked over to a chair in the corner of the room, "Now we wait." We all nodded solemnly and either sat down or just stood there.

I watched Mikio go to a chair beside Yuki and sit in it. He took her hands and touched her face softly. I felt really sad for Mikio. He really loved Yuki, and if the aqua drops didn't work he would never be able to speak to Yuki again. I turned my gaze to Yuki. She looked pail and her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat. If I didn't know that she was poisoned I would have guessed that she was dieing. I leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. Everyone in the room was tense and nervous. Time trickled by slowly and I glanced up at Mikio again. His head was against the wall and his eyes were closed. I knew what was going threw his head. He was giving up hope. I looked over at Ryou and I saw that sweat was trickling down his head. He was getting nervous. He was doubting himself for sure.

'What is going to happen if Yuki does loose her powers? What will we do? We barley beat the aliens without her today, what will we do if we loose her forever? What if-.." My thoughts were interrupted by Akiko.

"She's waking up!" she said and raced over to the bed. Mikio's head flew from resting on the wall to having full attention on Yuki. We all raced over to her and waited. Her eyes flickered and slowly opened. She looked around in a daze and mumbled, "Where am I?" My eyes widened. We had been too late. We didn't make it in time. I looked at Mikio. He quickly let go of Yuki's hand and his face became white. He hung his head. I looked back at Yuki. She was looking at Mikio.

"Mikio…" she said quietly. My heart skipped a beat. He looked up and I saw that his eyes were watery and full of hope. Yuki slowly sat up in bed and looked into Mikio's eyes and then flung her arms around him and kissed him.

A long, "Awwwwwwww" rang out in the room as Mikio and Yuki kissed. Yuki had her arms around Mikio's neck and looked up into his eyes.

"I was so scared…" Said Mikio quietly.

"Yeah… I was too…" she replied. I turned to Yoshiaki and hugged him. He hugged me back and I felt warm in his arms.

"Okay everyone lets give the two love birds some privacy!" said Emiko giving Yuki and Mikio a smile. Yuki blushed. I grabbed Yoshiaki's hand and we walked out of the room with the rest of the group.


	26. Chapter 26

The story will once again be told by Yuki

After everyone left I looked back at Mikio and blushed some more.

"Yuki…?" Mikio asked quietly.

"Yeah Mikio?"

"I… I need to tell you something…" Mikio took a deep breath and said quietly, "I-I love you… I loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I know you have a boyfriend, and I kn-.." I put my finger to his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Mikio… I feel… safe when I'm with you… like nothing and no one can hurt me when I'm with you… and I feel… I don't know what I feel… I guess this is how you feel when you're in love…" Mikio moved in and kisses my lips softly.

'Thank you god' I thought, 'Thank you for not making me loose my mew powers and losing my memory… if you had I would never have been able to see Mikio again…' suddenly I remembered something.

"Um… Mikio? What time is it?"

Mikio looked confused but looked at his watch and said, "Um… 2:00… why?" My eyes widened.

"Mikio… I have to go… you see… I have a date with Akinori and he was mad at me the last time I saw him…"

Mikio hung his head, "Oh… okay…" I took a deep breath, "And I don't want him to be in a bad mood when I brake up with him." Mikio's head jerked up and his eyes were wide.

I hugged him, "I want to be with _you _Mikio, nobody else but you." He hugged me back and then we walked over to the door. I pulled it open and THUNK. All the mews fell onto the ground in a heap. They smiled up at me and Mikio and I felt my face warm up. How long had they been listening?

"Um, I'll see you later Mikio…" I said nervously and kissed him on the cheek. Stepping over the mews I walked out of the room and down the hall. I climbed down the stairs and quickly slipped out of the café before Keiichiro or Ryou could see me. Jogging down the street, I thought of what I was going to say to Akinori. I had never broke up with someone before, and I wasn't sure how to do it so it sounded sincere. Before I could think of anything I was at the park and I could see Akinori waiting for me. I slowed to a walk, praying that I wasn't late.

"Um, hi Akinori…" I said as I approached.

He smiled at me, "Hey Yuki." It was obvious that he wasn't mad at me anymore, or that he wasn't _as _mad.

We walked down a path in silence for a little while. I was thinking of how to brake up with him, but I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Was he planning to brake up with me? Had we both found someone new but just didn't know how to tell the other one? On the path we came upon a bench. I was feeling really tired after the long day, even if I was asleep threw most of it. The poison had made me weak and it was going to take a couple of days before I was as interjected as usual, I could tell.

I looked at the bench longingly and Akinori must have seen this because he asked, "Do you want to sit down?" I looked at him and then the bench and gave a small nod. We sat down on the bench and were quiet for a while again.

Finally I couldn't take the silence any longer and I turned to Akinori and said nervously, "Um… Akinori I have to tell yo-.." I was cut off by Mikio kissing me. He pushed me down so I was laying on the bench and then laid on top of me. I was in shock. What was he doing? Why was he doing it?

I finally pulled out of my shock and gave Akinori a push off me, "Stop it Akinori, get _off_!" I said as a scrambled off the bench.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just… the reason I came tonight…" I took a deep breath, "I don't love you Akinori. I love Mikio." I couldn't believe I had just said that. I looked down and said quietly, "I was going to brake up with you tonight…" I looked up at Akinori. At first his face was confused, and then it looked hurt. Then it changed completely. To something I hadn't expected it to look like. He looked enraged. He got up from the bench and walked over to me. He pulled his arm back and then hit me in the face. I fell to the ground and my head fell into a patch of grass. I shakily stood up. How could he do this? He didn't love me, or at least I didn't love him back. This wasn't at all how I thought this would go down. I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears.

"How could you?" I asked.

He snarled at me and said, "You bitch, how could you do this to me? I came here to tell you I loved you. And what do you give me in return? You tell me that instead of loving me, you love some……. Some little….." he was getting flustered. His face was bright red with rage. He lifted his arm and punched me right in the eye. I toppled down and he kicked me in the side. An explosion of pain threatened to swallow me in. I clutched my ribs as I tried to stand up. He slapped me across the face again and I fell back down. I just laid there sobbing until Akinori ran away, making sure that nobody saw him leaving.

I stayed still until the sun started setting in the distance. I attempted to pull myself up, but couldn't support my weight on my bad arm. I fell down hard on my hurt ribs. Red splashed over my sight as I clutched myself shuddering with pain. I tried again and I finally got up. I stumbled to Café Mew Mew. I half knocked half leaned on the door. It pulled open and I fell right into Ryou. I looked up at him and everything blurred.

He said in a worried tone, "Dear lord what happened to you?" He pulled me in and I sat on a padded chair. I didn't even know they had one. Ryou yelled for Mikio to come in. He stopped at the door and gasped. Sprinting to my side, he attempted to hug me but was stopped by a painful scream from me about my ribs and some other nonsense about me never breaking up with someone again. I have no control over what comes out of my mouth at these times. Mikio sat next to me and looked at me. He locked in on my puffy eyes. I didn't want to look at him. I wouldn't love anyone again. This is what happens.

My eyes locked on his and I really did; I tried to pull away but he had me hooked. He was reeling me in like the catch of the day. I couldn't stand it any more. I stood up and attempted to run for my life. All I could pull off was a half skip jump. Mikio caught me five feet into my escape.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Yuki; come on over here. We won't hurt you. You're safe now just calm down." He said soothingly. This was too much. I was so mixed up inside that I couldn't focus. I leaned my head on his chest and cried. Cried doesn't even come close to describing it. I stood there, sobbing on Mikio for longer than I could remember. Mikio's head was on top of mine, his lips on my hair as I cried my soul out. A knock sounded on the door. Ryou went to answer it. There standing right in front of me was Newnan. Her eyes were huge as she looked me up and down.

"OM MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! DID AKINORI DO THAT! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE GOING TO…….. BUT AKINORI?" I nodded and her eyes got even bigger. "I'm going to go……… I'm not sure but I'm going!" she yelled as she stormed out of the café. I gulped. Newnan was sensible enough, but she was her mother's daughter. When she was mad, she could go crazy-mew-mew on your butt. Mikio looked at me. He brushed a piece of hair from my face.

"How could this happen?" he asked me. I felt tears welling up again. Mikio looked over at Ryou. "Um… I don't think that she's ready to go home." Ryou nodded.

"I know Masaya's a good guy, but he wouldn't handle this well." He picked up the phone and dialed my number. How did he know my number?

"Hey Ichigo, it's Ryou! I was wondering if Yuki could stay here for a while. Yeah. Yup. Yes I understand. Okay. Bye." He hung up and turned to me. "Your mother says you can stay here for tonight. I have full access to any amount of medicines. I think you might be safer here." He pulled me aside and started running his fingers down my frame. I screamed and hit his hand away.

"Calm down, will you? I'm just checking for any broken bones." I winced when he got to my ribs. "I'm afraid this might be bruised or even broken. We need to get you down stairs." He said. Ryou called Mikio in and they both helped me get down the stairs in one piece. They sat me down on a table.

"This will sound a little weird, but I need you to take your shirt off. That rib really needs to be looked at." Mikio looked at his uncle with wide eyes

"WHAT!" he squawked.

"WHAT!" I squawked right after Mikio. Ryou looked at us as if we were freaks or something.

"This is medical. It's not like I'm making you do this for no reason. Gosh what do you people think of me?" he said. He gave us a hurt look and started walking away. Mikio and I looked at each other and he ran after him.

"We're sorry," we said on cue.

Ryou smiled and said, "I forgive you." He gave us a sly smile and started for the door. "C'mon," he said to a still wide-eyed Mikio, "let's give the girl some privacy."

"R-right, precisely, exactomundo," Mikio said, holding up a finger to make him look like he knew what he was doing (he didn't). Ryou threw in an examining shirt; the kind that shows your butt if you don't hold it yourself. I hated Ryou for making Mikio do this. I hated Mikio for not running a million miles away from his crazy uncle. I realized that I knew nothing about Mikio. What if he wanted to get married……………. Or even worse, what if he didn't? Does he want to be a scientist? What happened to his parents anyways? A knock on the door sent me back to earth. I stripped off my tee but kept my bra on. I put on the gown and lay down on the table. This was all too much too think about. Ryou and a calmer looking Mikio came in, but he started to get nervous again when he saw me. Ryou had apparently talked to him. Ryou handed me some pain killers. I swallowed them down with cool water and everything immediately started getting fuzzy around the edges. I remember thinking 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!'

I looked over at Mikio momentarily and heard him whispering to himself, "Oh my god, calm down Mikio, ohhhh my god, it's okay. Everything's fine. Happy place. Ocean, cool breeze, seagulls, NO, no seagulls. Just an ocean nice cool breeze. Yes no yucky crab- yucky YUKI! NO! Just all alone beach cool breeze…….." It went on like that for all five minutes. Finally, Ryou backed away from me and pulled up a chair beside me. "Okay, your ribs aren't broken." He said. I sighed.

'Thank god…' I thought. "What's wrong with them then?" I asked as I stole a glance at Mikio. He seemed to still be muttering about his happy place. I held back a smile.

"They are bruised. You need to take it easy for a little while so it can heal up a bit."

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "How the heck am I suppose to take it easy when Kimera Animas show up all the time with no warning?" Ryou didn't seem to have anything to say to that.

"Um…" He looked at his watch, "It's late… You two should probably go to bed. Yuki you'll be sleeping in Mikio's room." My eyes widened. I took a quick look at Mikio. He looked just as shocked.

"WHAT?" I squawked.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you to make sure you're okay tonight." Ryou said as if it people always slept in the same room as there boyfriends. I gulped. Ryou was really laying it on me that night. First he made me take off my clothes and then he was making me sleep in the same room as Mikio.

Ryou got up from his chair, "Okay Mikio, lets give her some privacy." They walked out of the room again, leaving me to change. I pulled off the examining shirt and pulled on my clothes as fast as I could. I was _never _doing that again. I heard a knock on the door and they came in. Mikio grabbed a bundle of blankets.

"You should probably sleep on the bed tonight. It might be easier on your ribs." I would be sleeping on his bed AGAIN! This was all too much for two days. Everything started coming back to me. I again felt the bruises on my face and my head started hurting. Akinori………… Akinori! He loved me. He had…… Tears started running down my face as I felt myself give in to exhaustion. I felt myself fall into strong arms, but I didn't know who's they were.


	27. Chapter 27

It was dark. I was surrounded by softness. I slowly tried to move in bed and winced. I squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to move again and almost screamed.

I heard a rustle on sheets and then heard a voice, "Yuki? You alright?" I nodded then realized that whoever it was couldn't see me.

"Uh…yeah." I said quietly. Before I knew it, Mikio's face was right in front of mine.

He grinned that annoying smile of his and said, "You know? Your face gets all pinched up when you're asleep. It's kind of cute." I reached up and pushed his forehead away from me.

"Get lost," I said.

He moved his face up next to mine again and said, "You know that you're in no position to tell me to 'get lost' seeing that one wrong move and those ribs could get MUCH more painful." I glared at him. He reached up and brushed a piece of sweaty hair from my forehead. It was a bit of a struggle though, because it was practically glued to my head. I reached up to touch his cheek, and lightly slapped it.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he quietly bellowed at me. I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at him, "I love you, but you can be so…so…" I looked at him with disparity. He met my gaze with sympathetic eyes.

"Sh… Its okay Yuki. I need you to know, its okay." He moved up and kissed me softly. I reached my arms around him and squeezed him as hard as I could without permanently damaging my ribs. Mikio laid back down and I snuggled into the sheets.

"Mikio, I was wondering…" I asked him, scared that I might hit a rough patch.

"Shoot," he mumbled sleepily.

"I was wondering…" I stopped again, nervous. 'What's wrong with me?' I thought.

"Go on…" he urged me.

"Okay… I was wondering… um… what-happened-to-your-parents?" I blurted in one breath. Mikio sat up abruptly, and looked at me with the why-did-you-have-to-ask-me-that look. He took a deep breath in.

"My mom used to take care of me until I was four. I never knew my father. I would be too… smart I guess for mom. She couldn't handle it. She was a student at a college and I, her three year old son would be correcting her on proper grammar. She got stressed out a lot and she'd take it out on me, can't blame her though. She left me on the steps of Café Mew Mew and Ryou found me. He's called me his nephew ever since. We only look alike; that's all." I took a deep breath.

"She just left you?" I asked him. How could someone put their child in such danger?

"Yeah. But it's for the best anyways. She couldn't handle it. She was young and had some issues going on. Ryou said she had depression. He said he knew her really close, that she had told him everything. She had dreams of hurting me. She couldn't do anything about it." Mikio said gloomily.

I took a harsh breath in. What could it be like, dreaming about hurting those you love most? Mint had Newnan at an early age and she hadn't done anything like that…

"What happened to her? Your mom, I mean." I asked sympathetically.

"She… committed suicide half a year after she left me with Ryou." He stated numbly.

"Mikio, I'm… so… so sorry." That was all I could say. He pulled himself over to the bed and looked at me. He looked different than the usually cheerful or occasionally furious Mikio that he always had been. His eyes were filled with long forgotten memories of his family and what he had left behind. Tears started filling in his eyes and I realized that mine were too. I reached over and hugged him softly and pulled him in next to me. I hugged him again and said soothing things to him. This was new to me. Usually I had the problems and Mikio helped me get through them. When I was needed for him tonight, I was frightened. He was the same four year old that had been left by his mother twelve long years ago. I set my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I could hear him breathing and how fast his pulse was.

"Shhh… It's late tonight. You're tired and so am I. Just breathe softly and close your eyes." I soothed. When he was feeling better and half asleep, I took another chance.

"Mikio?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"What was your mom's name?" I winced as I said this, preparing for the possibility of a mental breakdown.

"Berry."


	28. Chapter 28

I took a deep breath in. Berry was the sixth mew; she was the only one to be fused with two animals. How could I have forgotten about Berry?

"Mew Berry was your mom?"

"Yeah, she was." I leaned my head against his. Why didn't he have powers if he Mew Berry was his mother? I didn't know, and I didn't want to ask. I had put Mikio into too much pain for one day.

I woke up the next morning to realize that Mikio had never gone back to his little bed on the ground but had fallen asleep with me. I slowly nudged him, hoping that he would wake up, which he did.

"Mikio, you fell asleep before you got back to your bed." I hissed into his ear.

"What? Oh… God… Sorry about that…"

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes and he climbed out of bed, then helped me out. My ribs still felt as if they were going to explode but they felt a tiny, little bit better. We managed to get down the stairs and into the kitchen in one peace, where Keiichiro and Ryou were waiting, eating breakfast. I carefully sat down in one of the chairs and Keiichiro grabbed me a plait of eggs and bacon.

"Your mother and father will be here soon, so you'll be able to go home and rest for a little while." Said Ryou as he took a bit of bacon.

"Yeah, rest until Nariyuki comes flying into my bedroom." I muttered as I moved my fork around the plait. We heard the door to the café open and then Mum and Dad walk into the kitchen.

"Yuki! Oh, sweetheart are you okay? What happened?" Mum started to embrace me, but I quickly pushed her away so she wouldn't damage my ribs any more.

"Yeah Mum, I'm fine. Nothing happened I just… got into a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I saw Mikio's eyes grow wide and Ryou and Keiichiro's eyebrows go up, but none of them made any comments.

"Okay, lets just get you home, we'll talk about this later." Dad said as he walked over to me and helped me up. I looked over at Mikio and gave him a smile and a small wave goodbye as I walked out the door.

We arrived home soon after and dad helped me up the stairs and into bed, where I laid for most of the day. I was close to falling asleep when Mum called up to me, "Yuki! You have visitors!" The next minute all the girl mews were in my bedroom.

"Hey Yuki, how are you?" Akiko asked as she sat down on the end of my bed.

"How am I? I feel like I was run over by a car, that's how I am." I grumbled. I knew they were trying to help, comfort me and stuff, but did they really have to ask if I was alright when it was so obvious that I wasn't?

"What happened?" Tade asked as she knelt down beside me, looking at my bruised up face.

"I went to the park to meet up with Akinori, I broke up with him, he flipped and beat me up, and now my ribs are bruised, my face is bruised, my arm hurts like shit, AND if my dad ever finds out what happened he will never let me date again."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Emiko asked.

"I HAD JUST BEEN POISONED EARLIER THAT VERY SAME DAY!" I yelled in frustration. What had they expected me to do? Get better the instant they used the mew aqua on me? Get real people!

"But how could Akinori do such a thing? He always seemed so nice…" Akiko looked down at her hands, obviously very confused about his sudden change.

"Yeah, well, he obviously isn't as nice as we thought." I stated as I fiddled with a loose string on my blanket. "If I never see his face again it will be too soon!" I nearly screamed out with anger.

"See who's face honey?" I looked up to see Mum standing at the door.

"No one, what is it Mum?"

"I think your friends should probably leave now."

"Okay… see you later everybody."

"Bye!" They all said as they left the room.

"Why don't you get some sleep sweetheart? You have probably had a ruff day yesterday and no sleep."

"Okay Mum, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." Mum closed the door softly behind her and I snuggled under my covers, feeling my back finding the softness of my bed a welcome guest. I found myself starting to drift away into a relaxing sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

I fell into a tumbled half-sleep when I heard the click of my window quietly slide open. The floor creaked under the weight of a shadow stepping into my room. I gasped silently as my heart raced. It was Nariyuki! Why did he try and pull off the same thing again? He wasn't the type. He was blacked out but I knew it was him. His breathing grew nearer and his shadow was cast over me. I needed to take him by surprise. I stood up without a sound and tiptoed right behind him and wound up. Fist hit flesh as he doubled over.

"What the hell Yuki?" the person whisper-yelled. That's when I realized that this wasn't Nariyuki at all. I reached my hand to my mouth and just stood there in awe as Mikio came to and stood to full height. My eyes were practically jumping from my sockets. I gasped and ran to him, hugged him, and apologized my heart out, my voice muffled in his shirt. Mikio chucked to himself and I felt his chest rumbling.

I was so happy to see him, yet so pissed off at the same time. My hands slowly fluttered up across his chest to reach his shoulders. Looking him dead in the eye, I shook him as hard as I could and whisper-yelled back at him.

"What are you doing here! I was scared to death! I thought you were Nariyuki. Whatever you were going to tell me, couldn't you ask? I mean that was the SAME window! I can't believe that you could be so in-"

"Okay, okay I get it. Stop grilling me. I'll tell you what was so important later. I just need a place to stay tonight. Just calm down and I'll tell you what happened." I took a deep breath. I was just looking forward to a good nights sleep for once.

"Okay I'm good. Just please tell me and get it over with. I'm tired."

"I will, hold your horses. Could we sit down? You need to try climbing that thing. I think I pulled a muscle."

"You need to try falling through it. Fine let's sit." We sat cross-legged across from each other.

"So shoot." My eyelids were starting to droop.

"I don't think I can tell you what happened." I groaned. Now he wasn't going to tell me. What now?

"I've got something better. Here hold out your hands and don't say anything until it's over." I held out my hands as he had said. Mikio grabbed my hands. His knuckles turned white as the hair on his arms stood on end. A wave of goose bumps ran up my arms. A cloud ran through my vision and I saw as defined as day, Ryou and Mikio standing in his room. Mikio was asking something. I couldn't hear anything. Ryou looked almost overwhelmed. He was staring off helplessly as his nephew was standing off with him. Voices started ringing is crisp and clear.

"I know you're not telling me something Ryou. Just suck it up and tell me! I need to know about my mom." Ryou looked down at his hands, sweat dripping at his hairline.

"Just tell me. Please I deserve to know. I've lived with you 12 years now. I've helped you with the mew project. You have told me almost everything, now its time to tell me something that I need to know." Ryou walked out of the room and left Mikio alone. He sat down on his bed and held his head in his lap.

The vision blurred off to another scene. This time it was from somebody's point of view. I guessed Mikio's. It was him walking towards the kitchen. The door opened to Kiichiro and Ryou conversing about a familiar subject.

"Mikio's asking too many questions Kiichiro. He's getting curious and I don't know how to answer him."

"He deserves to know. You've kept it from him for fifteen whole years."

"It's just that when Berry came to me the first time-"

"I know. You guys got lucky that time."

"But the second time it just"

"When Mikio was born looking like you, he just snapped. I was there."

"How could it have happened? It was completely my fault."

"Why on earth did you tell him he was too smart? He was only one."

"He can't know. Maybe later, but just not now."

He now moved away from the door, slamming it behind him. Voices broke through with panic.

"Mikio! Where are you going! Come back! Please I need to tell you something!" the parking lot came into view and as his motorcycle also was in sight, the picture started to darken as I came back to reality. Sweat was beading down my forehead and Mikio was the same. I shakily took my hands back.

"What was that?"

"I should've told you earlier but Ryou told me not to. This project is our world and if you use your powers carelessly, it all could end. I have no right to keep secrets from you and here is one that I've kept too long. On some research we did, we found that one of your mew genes mutated. You do have one power that Kiichiro and Ryou never dreamed of in your mother. If you touch another person and you or they concentrate hard enough, you can see a specific time and or place. You can read any memory even those that the holder cannot remember. This could be disastrous if the aliens knew. Please do not use it without consent. You can use this to spy on past meetings, or even control people. I'm sorry I never told you be-"

"I can read minds?"

"Bluntly, yes."

"Wow." Mikio rolled his eyes. I was in awe of this fact.

"So what I saw?"

"Was what really happened. Yes."

"Oh my gosh Mikio I'm so sorry."

"It was all my doing you have nothing to be sorry for. This is the first time I 'rebelled' against my da- I mean Ryou. Why did I say that?"

"Why did Kiichiro say that they've been keeping it for fifteen years? I thought that you were with them for twelve."

"That's what I thought too."

An awkward silence fell over us, making me feel… well… awkward. Why would Ryou lie about how long Mikio had been with him? What was he hiding? Was it possible that Ryou could really be Mikio's…? No, it was impossible… wasn't it?

About five minutes, Mikio stood up, wiping the small beads of sweat sprinkled across his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well I think I should be going. Don't want to keep you from your sleep."

"Mikio wait. You can stay here I guess. But my dad cannot find out or I'm doomed."

"Yeah where do I sleep?"

"Closet" I pointed to the set of doors at the end of my room.

"Awww c'mon Yuki," Mikio inched towards me and started rubbing his hand against my shoulder. I jerked away.

"Don't try and pull that on me. You have to leave as soon as you wake up tomorrow too. Don't try and pull that bull." I have blankets in there and please let me go to sleep."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes momentarily, "I've just been so pumped I don't think I'll sleep a wink."

"I know I can. Now GOODNIGHT!" I shoved him into my closed and pushed my weight into keeping it closed.

"Now Yuki, not nice there. Remember I saved your life once."

"When?"

"I don't remember exactly when, but I must've some time. We've known each other for so long now."

"Lay down and I'll let go." After a couple minutes, the pressure on the other end of the door loosened and I heard blankets rustle as Mikio snuggled in for the night. I made the seemingly endless journey back to my bed. I tucked myself in, bracing myself for the long battle that lay ahead of me. My thoughts kept biting away at my serenity of the state where you're almost asleep but not quite yet. Finally, I gave in to the sheets and pillows and drifted into a bumpy dreamland.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Just for fair warning, this chapter is very tragic. I nearly cried, and I wrote it! Please no flames! R&R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun pierced through my window. I assumed that Mikio either 1 had left and hadn't closed the curtains, or 2 hadn't closed the curtains last night and was still here. I hoped it was 1. I rolled over to point my face upwards and maybe greet the sun in my special way (I was grumpy). I was greeted by two eyes hovering over my bed. Immediately my arms started flailing around as I tried to ward off the possible attacker. My wrists were gripped and held in two hands that I soon recognized.

"Mikio what were you doing! Cant you ever give a girl some fair warning before you go through their window and than like scaring them half to death!"

"I just wanted to tell you something." His smile looked like a five year old who just earned extra snack on the first day of school.

"What!"

"I remembered when I saved your life at about 2 last night. I just had to tell you."

I glanced at the clock, it read 6:34, "You've been watching me sleep for 4 hours!"

"Four and a half."

"Well wow what was this special time when you 'saved my life'?"

"Remember when we first met?"

"Heck no I can barely remember what I was cooking when the alarm goes off."

"Mind if I refresh you?"

"Fine." Mikio grabbed hold of my hands. My vision blurred black and faded into a scene of the woods. This must've been his point of view. It looked like one of those old home videos. Occasionally a small part of the scene blacked out momentarily. There was absolutely no audio. This must've been an old memory, fuzzy and unclear.

There was a girl standing in the woods, a blank silhouette against the dark background. She was stiff and obviously shocked. A snakelike monster stood coiled over her, ready to strike. A boy with long hair and shining eyes was floating over it yelling something out and pointing. I soon realized that this girl was me. Though she resembled me in every way, she was almost younger. She was almost worriless. Fresh from being asked out by her crush, thinking that her life would be over if her parents said no.

Her problems were only beginning.

Quickly we moved closer, arms stretched out and scooped the girl up. Her dazed face looked at us dead in the eye, as she struggled to wriggle free of our friendly grasp. She glanced from the monster to us. Suddenly words flowed out of her mouth as a light surrounded her and lifted her up into the air. The light flashed out and we were blinded for a second. The girl I now could quickly identify as myself landed on the plush grass. That was me now. In three minutes, I saw myself transform into a new person my old self would never imagine.

I soon realized what I had seen. Mikio had saved my life that fateful day I met him. How could I just squirm away and go on with my life, never thinking about it? The memory faded out and I found myself across from Mikio.

I didn't even think. I jumped to him and flung my arms around him.

"Oh my god thank you! You saved my life and I never thanked you!"

Mikio started to laugh, "Well it took a little while, but I see I've finally gotten my thank you out of you."

I smiled, then froze. I could hear faint steps coming down the hall, towards my bedroom. "Shit! Get under the bed Mikio, and hurry!" I whispered.

"What?"

"Just do it!" I shoved him and he slowly got under the bed, although I helped him to go faster by pushing him. I threw the covers over the side of the bed so he was hidden. As soon as I was on the bed the door opened to reveal Dad.

"Hey Yuki, what're you doing up?" he asked me suspiciously, looking around the room.

"Nothing Dad, I just woke up a little while ago… the sun was shining in my face."

"Why were your blinds up?"

"I forgot to close them last night… I was a little sore from the bruised ribs."

"Really… how are those ribs by the way?"

I thought about his question for a moment and was surprised to realize that they were barley hurting me at all! It might be because of my animal DNA just made me heal faster, I didn't know, and I really didn't care. "Actually they feel a lot better!"

"Are they well enough to go to one of my friend's house? Your mother and I were going to go and I thought you might want to go too."

"Sure dad, I'll go."

Dad peaked out the window. He seemed to be acting a little… odd. He was constantly looking around him, as if he thought someone might be spying on him. "So how is life going for you Yuki? I saw you had some friends come over yesterday. I've never seen them before. Where did you meet them?"

"Um…" I was confused. Dad had never showed much interest in my life besides from the boys thing, why the sudden interest? And why was he so interested in my friends? "I met them… they're Newnan's friends, she introduced me to them…" I didn't know what to say other then that. They didn't go to my school, and I had met them all in such odd ways that I couldn't tell him the truth, so this was the best I could do.

"How is it you've been getting hurt so often? What have you been doing that is getting you into so much trouble?"

"Nothing Dad, just having a bad year. I guess I picked up some bad luck from somewhere."

"Really?"

Dad was acting odd, and not himself. One minute he was asking me about going to one of his friends houses and the next he was asking me all these questions that, conveniently enough, were connected to me being a mew. Coincidence? Maybe, but maybe not.

"It seems your life has been a little… odd since that day when you came home from school late and nearly scared your mother and yo-.. me… to death."

I was confused. Had Dad just almost said "your dad" instead of "me"? It had to be an accident. He didn't mean what he was going to say, it was just a mistake… right?

"Yuki, what is going on? _What _are you hiding?" I saw a small gleam in his eyes, one I had never seen before. He seemed like a whole different person by just one little look. It seemed evil.

"I'm not hiding anything Dad, really!"

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled back at me, taking a step towards me, pure rage shinning in his eyes.

I recoiled, taking a step away from him, "Stay away from me! Leave me alone!"

The door burst open, relieving my mum. Her eyes widened, looking from me to my father, "Dear lord…" she whispered, more to herself then to either of us. "Masaya, get down stairs _now_." He voice was full of command and anger. She wasn't happy with Dad, but I could see something else was going on.

Angrily, Dad took a step away from me and stomped passed Mum, both of them leaving my room, and me, in complete silence.

I had never seen my dad act so savage before. Usually he was the mature, work threw problems calm and adult like, unless it came to boys, but he had just totally lost it right there, and for no reason I could think of. I slumped down onto the ground and wrapped my arms around myself.

I heard rustling of sheets and then saw Mikio's head poke out from under the bed. He slowly crawled over to me and took my hand, "Yuki… are you okay?" I slowly nodded my head then shook it and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"What happened?" he asked.

I shut my eyes and looked down. I couldn't seem to get my voice to work. My throat was dry and my eyes were wet. I slowly felt the pain in my ribs returning and I clutched them, feeling the pain starting to swallow me up. "What is it Yuki? What's wrong?"

I couldn't tell where the voice had come from or who's it was. All I could feel and think about was how much pain I was in. It felt as though the pain wasn't all coming from my bruised ribs, but also my whole life. All the pain I've ever felt seemed to be welling up inside me at that precise moment, making me wish I was dead instead of going threw it.

"Yuki!" Mikio started shaking me, but I pushed him away and got to my feet. As quickly as I could I ran to the window and pulled myself through it and jumped out of it, running from the house and everyone in it.

My body was burning with pain, but I kept on moving. I couldn't handle being around anyone. Ever since I had become a mew my life had taken a turn for the worst and no matter how hard I tried to fix everything, I never could. Within minutes I was in the woods, crying into my arms on the dirty ground.

"Hey, Yuki, what's up? What's with all the waterworks?"

I didn't even have to look up to know that it was Nariyuki. I stayed silent, trying my best to ignore him, which was close to impossible. "What? No hello? Not even a 'go away'?" He sounded just as cocky as always.

"I don't care anymore. I don't want to be a mew." I said quietly, more to myself then to him.

"Oh really? So you don't want to be a mew? Amazing! Well, it certainly took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever see it my way." He slowly walked over to me and knelt down in front of me, "So why the sudden change of heart?"

I looked up at him, "Not because of you if that's what you're asking." I said coldly, burying my head back into my arms.

"Aw Yuki don't be like that. Stop playing hard to get, we both know you want me."

"Want isn't exactly the word I word I would use… more like hate, loathe, abhor, despise… those are words that I would describe you with."

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, you have such a sense of humor," he placed his finger under my chin and raised my head so I was looking at him face to face, eye to eye, "Just give up your powers, nice and easy, and we can still be together without you having to get hurt."

I jerked away from him and got to my feet, "I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Why, why not?" For once I saw a hint of something new in his eyes. Before I could contemplate what it meant, Nariyuki slightly shook his head, and he was back to normal.

"I just want to be left alone right now. Please."

"What's wrong Yuki?" He sat down next to me, and placed his hand on my back. He almost seemed… sincere. It was weird.

"My dad's acting weird. He's just become almost this monster."

"I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"That's the thing. I don't know him anymore. He never ever EVER got this bad."

"Maybe something happened." At that moment, Nariyuki's face twisted up. "I have to go." And with that he departed.

I laid there for ten more minutes. I only became aware of anyone present until I heard the rustling of someone lying down next to me.

"Hey Yuki."

"mmm"

"How are you doing?"

"mmm"

"Well can you look over here?"

"mmm" and I shook my head.

"Don't you like spending time with me?"

"mmm" and I nodded slowly

"You know that "mmm" can only have so many meanings."

"mmm"

"C'mon please Yuki? I promise you won't be disappointed."

"mmm"

"Thanks a lot Yuki. Ill try and talk to you later." And he stalked off. I looked back to watch Mikio angrily kick a tree root and never turn around for another glance at me, the lump.

I punched a plush spot of grass. Now Mikio hated me. Great. Just wonderful. It's not supposed to be like this. It was my dad, not him. Deep down, I felt like he had caused it. How did that make sense?

Slowly I got to my feet and walking towards Newnan's house, not wanting to go home, but not wanting to stay out in the woods by myself.

I arrived at her house half an hour later, and as soon as she saw me with my tear stained face and messed up hair she pulled my inside and sat me on the couch. I told her what had happened and she looked as shocked as I felt.

"Why did you do that anyways?" she asked

"I don't know. It just seemed like he caused everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything bad in my life started when I found out I was a mew, and it was Mikio and Ryou who told me I was one. Ever since then everything has been going horribly wrong."

"But Mikio told you about being a mew when Nariyuki was trying to kill you. If this is anyone's fault its Nariyuki's, or, if you want to get into details, then it is Ryou and Kechiiro's fault, because they were the ones who made our parents into mews. The only reason they made our parents mews was because the aliens were attacking earth, and the only reason they were attacking earth was because their planet was horrible and ours is great, making them want it because it is so much better then theirs. In reality, Yuki, it isn't anyone's fault that you're a mew, if you're going to blame anyone, blame Deep Blue, because he was the one who made the aliens attack earth. If it's anyone's fault, it's his."

I sat stunned at the speech Newnan had made. All in all, she was totally and completely… correct.

It donned on me then and there. It wasn't anyone's fault other then Deep Blue's that everything was going so wrong for me. It wasn't Mikio's fault that I was a mew, and in reality he had saved me by telling me I was a mew. He told me to save my life, and Ryou turned my mother and the others into mew so they could save the world, and that was only because Deep Blue was making the aliens attack earth.

The only thing that didn't fit in with all of this was my father's behavior today. He hadn't acted like himself, and it made me feel completely helpless.

I didn't like feeling helpless.

"I've got to go Newnan. I'll talk to you later." I got up from the couch and ran out of the house, leaving a confused Newnan behind me.

I arrived at my house in less then 15 minutes of running, then entered the house. Mum and Dad were sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for me to come back home. Mum jumped to her feet and raised over to me, while Dad walked over to me slowly, giving me a sinister look. I glared at him, which seemed to startle him.

"Thank God you're home! I was so worried you wouldn't come back." Mum fussed over me.

"I thought about it, but decided against it." I said halfheartedly.

"Yuki! How could you ever consider something like that!" Mum yelled, obviously shocked.

I pulled away from her and walked up the stairs, grabbed my coat, then headed for the door.

"Yuki, I thought you said you were going to go to my friend's house with me and your mother." Dad said to me.

"That was before you tried to kill me. I'm going for a walk. With my luck I'll fall into the lake. Better death then being murdered by my father." I heard my mother's intake of breath, and felt Dad's killer glared at the back of my head, but it was all gone seconds later when I shut the door behind me.

I raced down the sidewalk, not paying attention to where I was going, until I finally found myself in the park. I heard voices, but I couldn't pick up what they were saying. Before I could even think of what was happening I heard a gunshot. My breath caught in my throat. I ran in the derection of that the voices and the gunshot had come from, and I saw a body on the ground, not moving, and obviously breathing, but just barely.

I ran over to the body, and when I saw who it was I had to hold back a scream. Laying on the ground, with blood running out of her, was Newnan. I dropped to the ground beside her and too her into my arms.

"Nan, Nan please don't die." I cried into her.

"Yuki… I'm cold…" she replied quietly to me.

"I know, Nan, but you gotta hang in there." I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed 9-1-1. Then, when I hung up, and held her tightly, thinking as hard as I could, and my vision blurred, showing me a scene of what happened moments ago.

Newnan was sitting in the park, and it looked as though she was waiting for someone. Akinori walked up behind her.

"What is it that you wanted Newnan." He said coldly to her.

She turned around and looked at him, "I just wanted to tell you how Yuki felt about you. She really liked you at the beginning, you know, she had a crush on you for the longest time. She was ecstatic when you asked her out, but after one date with you she really started to act weird around you. She was really scared and not herself. That's around the time when she started to like Mikio. He was always so nice to her, never rushing things the way you did. It was obvious that she liked Mikio, but she had to choose, and when she did, and she told you, she expected you to understand. Instead you attacked her, giving her a bruised rib. Did you know that she hates you now? I bet if she ever saw you again she wouldn't even look at you."

Akinori looked inraged, "Shut up…" he said quietly.

Newnan didn't, "She even told me that if she never saw your face again it would be too soon."

"Shut up!"

"And personally, I don't think you're good enough for her."

"SHUT UP!" Akinori pulled out a gun and shot it. Newnan tumbled to the ground, and Akinori ran.

The scene blurred and my vision came back. Newnan was still laying down, and I had her head in my lap, stroking her hair.

"Don't worry Newnan, Akinori wont get away with this." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't tell…" Newnan took in a sharp breath.

"Don't tell who?" I said quickly, desperately.

"Don't tell Yoshiaki… he'll go for… revenge… but tell him…"

"Tell him what Newnan?"

"Tell him… I love him…" her breath caught in her throat, and she breathed her last breath.

"Newnan? Newnan! Newnan please don't die! Please Newnan! Please! Don't leave me! I need you! You can't die like this! It isn't fare!" I could hear the ambulance coming in the distance, and I wished that they had arrived sooner. I cried into her, rocking her back and forth, until a doctor pulled me away from her.

"Please, don't make me leave her! I need to stay with her!" I said, and I'm sure they that I was going into hysteria, but I didn't care. I probably was.

"We better take her as well. I think she's going into hysteria."

Point proven.

Somebody helped me into the ambulance and we zoomed off. A woman was asking for Newnan's family's phone number, and what mine was as well. I didn't say a word though. I was too shocked. People were rushing around Newnan, trying to get her heart to start pumping, but it was hopeless. She was dead.

Newnan was dead, and it was all my fault.


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay peoples, sorry i haven't updated for a little while. I was planning to, but then school started and i got homework on, like, the first day. ick. Anyway I'm almost finished, so yeah. here's chapter 31!**

_At the hospital_

Newnan was in a hospital room and I was sitting beside her. They said she wasn't dead yet, but she was close to being dead. They said that if she didn't have such a strong will she would have died already, but because she was battling so hard she wasn't going to die soon.

She was going to die though. She was loosing too much blood, and the bullet had launched into her heart. There was nothing they could do for her. Newnan's mother had arrived a few hours ago and had gone to get something to eat. My parents hadn't gotten the message that I was at the hospital because they were still at my Dad's friend's house, and all the other mews hadn't arrived yet.

I looked at Newnan's motionless body. Even when she was in a hospital gown with her hair matted to her face she looked beautiful. I wished she would wake up, just so I could see her beautiful eyes again. She would always be more gorgeous then me, and even though she always denied that small fact, we both knew it was true, and now she would be staying in her beautiful youth forever, while I would grow older, getting gray hairs and wrinkles.

I held Newnan's hand in mine, "Don't worry Nan, I'll never forget you. You were always there for me, ever since I we were little babies. You were always braver then I was. You never woke up screaming because of a nightmare, or got so scared because of a perverted alien that you couldn't talk. I was planning of having you take over as our leader if anything ever happened to me, but I guess that's kinda out of the question now, isn't it?"

I heard the door open and saw all the other mews come in. They all were teary eyed, and Yoshiaki ran to Newnan's side. I quickly got out of the chair so he could sit down. Everyone was crowding around the bed, looking at Newnan, crying. I left the room, deciding that I needed some air. One of the nurses saw me come out and came patted me on the shoulder reassuringly. I heard a long buzzing sound from inside the room, and a load wail.

"She's dead!" I heard Yoshiaki yell. That was the last thing I heard from the room though, because I was running down the hospital hallway, dodging people and running in no particular direction. I felt somebody's arms go around me and pull me into a broom closet when I passed a corner.

"Let go!" I yelled, but the person put their hand over my mouth. I looked up to see one person I had hoped I'd never see again.

"Hey beautiful, did ya miss me?" Sho grinned evilly at me.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I really just wanted him to go away, and for everyone to just leave me alone, but I knew it would never happen.

"Where's your little friends? You know, the ones who said I'd have to go through them to get to you?" he snickered.

I remembered Mikio and Akinori protecting me, and just the thought of Akinori made my blood boil. I pushed Sho away from me, then kicked him in the groin. "If you ever talk about bastard Akinori again I will personally neuter you."

Sho seemed shocked at my outburst, then smirked, "Had a little fight with your boyfriend did you? I could take up his position if you want." He walked towards me, caressing my face.

"Actually, that spot is already filled."

He leaned over to my ear and whispered seductively, "Do you want me to change that?"

I ran my hands up his body, resting on his chest, "Actually," I pushed Sho as hard as I could away from me, "I don't!" I pulled open the door and slammed it in Sho's face.

Running away from the closet, I could hear Sho stumbling after me. I didn't know how he had found me, here of all places, but I wasn't going to let him catch me. If it came to attacking him in mew form, well I was willing to take that risk. He might just be put in an insane asylum even, since he's in a hospital and all.

I ran out an emergency exit then quickly hid. Sho ran out seconds after I had gotten into my hiding place.

"Come on out Yuki! I won't hurt you!" he called.

'Yeah, sure, not gonna hurt me.' I thought coolly.

He was pacing around, looking in hiding places. I felt like a trapped mouse. Suddenly I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck and spun around to see Nariyuki.

"Hey brown eyes, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Nariyuki!" I whisper-yelled, "What are you doing here? You have to be quiet!"

"Why do I have to be quiet? And why are you hiding?" he gave me a cocky grin.

"Because I have a rapist stocker who's trying to find me, that's why." I whispered through clenched teeth.

"I could get you out of here, if you want."

I looked at him suspiciously, "What's in it for you?"

"Just the fact of knowing that your still innocent and I may someday have the pleasure of taking that innocence away from you." There was a glimmer in his eye.

I considered it for a moment. Either I could be raped by a human and not be able to defend myself because I cant change into a mew, or I can be raped by Nariyuki and have a sporting chance of escaping. Hmmm… not much of a competition.

"Okay, get me out of here, but don't try anything funny."

Nariyuki gave me a toothy grin, showing off his canine teeth, "What ever gave you the idea that I would try something funny on you?" he asked as he put his arm around my waist and teleported away.

We arrived in the woods and I quickly pushed myself out of Nariyuki's arms. I started to walk away but he teleported in front of me.

"What? No thank you?" he asked with his cocky grin. I could see he was wanting more than a 'thank you' from the glint in his eyes.

"Thank you for saving me from the perverted rapist. Goodbye."

I pushed past him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He brought his hand up to my cheek and traced his fingers around my lips, up the cheek, and came to rest at the back of my neck. I stood frozen, almost paralyzed, in his arms. He ran his hands down my back and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You're driving me crazy with all your resistance. The more you run and fight me, the crazier I become over you."

I shuddered at the feeling of his breath, tickling my ear. I couldn't seem to find my voice, and it was as though I had lost control over my body. I wanted desperately to push away, to attack him, or at least be able to reply to his little confession, but I just stood there, frozen in place.

He brought his lips over to mine and gently caressed his against mine. He pulled me closer to him, making the kiss more passionate. It wasn't until his tongue poked at my lips, begging for entrance, that I realized what was going on. I gasped, and he jammed his tongue down my throat. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me go. I tried to scream, but he muffled it.

I didn't even realize he had teleported us into my bedroom until he was laying me down on my bed. He lay on top of me, pinning me down. I struggled, thrashing my head around, trying to hit him, but he pinned my arms down. I looked up at him, glaring. He smiled mischievously.

"You're mine, brown eyes." The lust in his eyes was unmistakable.

"That's what you think. MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS!" I was still pinned under Nariyuki.

"I thought you were giving up on being a mew?"

"I have a little unfinished business to attend to. Such as getting rid of alien scum like you!" I used my knees to push him off of me and he stumbled backwards.

Nariyuki dived at me, but I dodged and he did a face plant into the bed.

"Get out of my house, Nariyuki." I said, my voice quivering from all the anger I was holding back.

"Not happening brown eyes, like I said, you're mine." He said as he got up off the bed.

"I don't belong to anybody." I said.

I felt a rage sweep over me, it was so strong, and I never even knew anything could be this strong. I lashed out and attacked him, catching him off guard and causing him to slam against the wall. He tried to get up, but couldn't seem to be able to pull himself back up, and he just looked up at me, defenseless and scared. The rage was still there. I wanted to strike again, this time to kill, but I knew it was wrong, and yet that one part seemed to be trying to control me. I was struggling, fighting myself. I didn't want to kill him, no matter what he had done to me, he didn't deserve it.

_He's hurt you, tormented you, and tried to kill you._

That doesn't mean he should die.

_If you don't kill now he'll just come after you again._

I could just fight him off, like I always do.

_All those other times were merely luck. He could beat you in a second._

And yet he doesn't. There's got to be more to him then he's showing.

_He's an alien, he doesn't have feelings._

Everybody has feelings.

The argument with myself stopped there, and I took a step away from him, lowering my weapon.

"I'm not going to kill you. Remember that I held your life in the palm of my hand and didn't squash it like a bug the next time you're trying to kill me, or rape me." I said as I backed away, then climbed out my window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, moving away from my house as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but all I knew was I felt a magnetic pull, calling to me. I was going to finding the ending to my nightmares.


	32. Chapter 32

I walked down the path, not feeling the slightest bit nervous, as I always had in my nightmares. I guess it was because I knew I wasn't just a normal kid anymore, but a powerful mew with powers and confidence that I never had before. No matter what I found, I would fight it, and maybe then it would stop haunting me, and I could go on with my life without having to be a mew, without the threat of loosing another person close to me. I wouldn't let another of my friends die because of me, and I knew that whatever was in the woods was looking for me, otherwise I wouldn't be dreaming about it.

I followed whatever it was that was calling me, just like in the dream. I heard the sound for the first time, but I didn't stop walking, like in the dream. I continued on, and not even a minute later I heard it again, closer though. I started feeling nervous, but I kept my steady pace, still walking towards the thing calling me. I heard the sound the third time and I whirled around and, just as I had suspected, it was standing there, right behind me.

What I hadn't known, through this whole thing, was what I would see. I still couldn't remember what it was that I had seen in the dream. Just like the dream, my eyes widened and I screamed. I hadn't expected this. Of all the possibilities I hadn't expected this. The thing in front of me had long, black hair, bluish silvery eyes, pail white skin, pointy ears, and dark blue robes.

Deep Blue.

He looked at me, his face straight, eyes full of evil. I took a step back, my hands flying to my mouth. An odd, malicious laugh came out of his mouth.

"Are you surprised to see me, Yuki?" he questioned.

I couldn't answer. My voice was gone and I was frozen with fear.

"I saw that that idiot Nariyuki couldn't kill you, so I decided to kill you myself. I must say, you are quite a rebel. You remind me of myself." He studied me.

I felt a flush of rage on my cheeks and go through my body, "I am _nothing _like you!" I screamed. That rage was coming over me once again. I couldn't control it. I lashed out and attacked him, he dodged it, but it scratched his cheek.

He chucked, it was an eerie sound, "You would be surprised, young Yuki, how much we are alike." He whipped the blood off his cheek.

I attack again, and he blocks it, and then attacks me. I barley get away. "I'm not like you. I don't kill innocent people. You're evil." I say as I get to my feet, the rage still burning like a wildfire inside me.

"I know you better then you do. What about Akinori? He killed your best friend. If you were to see him again, wouldn't you want to kill him?" his eyes were burning into mine.

"Of course I'd want to kill him, but that doesn't mean I would." I snapped, "Besides, he isn't innocent. I'm not going to kill him though, I'm going to turn him over to the police. The police can't handle you, however, so I'm going to get rid of you myself."

"No you wont." He said, a smirk on his face.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm sharing a body with your father, and if you kill me, you kill him."

He attacked me and I was in such shock I didn't have time to get out of the way. His sword slashed across my chest, sending me flying. The only thing going through my mind was that he was in my father's body, and if I killed him my father would be gone too.

What was I going to do?

**Sorry It's so short people, but I just thought that would be a good place to stop. R&R!**


	33. Chapter 33

Deep Blue was beating me up horribly. I didn't want to attack because I was scared I would hurt my father, but I knew I had to otherwise he would kill me, and take over earth. I managed to block and dodge a couple attacks, but most of them got me. My body was hurting, and I was weak, both physically and mentally.

After one particularly hard attack I went flying, landing in a heap on the ground and refused to get up. I just lay there, waiting for him to take his final blow. I heard the crunching of boots on the dirt path, coming slowly and steadily towards me. I shut my eyes tightly and balled my fists up tightly, taking slow, even breaths. The footsteps stopped and I knew he was standing right over me. I could feel his eyes on me, looking me over.

"Maybe you're not like me." I heard him whisper into my ear. "You're weak."

"If I'm weak then why is it I could kick all those alien's butts a thousand times over?" I said in a would-be brave voice.

"Those aliens were weaklings by themselves. All your triumphs were from pure dumb luck."

I was going to answer, but then I felt a strong pull. My eyes opened and I and looked around, trying to see where it was. My eyes spotted something that was kinda glowing, coming from the river.

_A mew aqua…_ I thought as I felt the pull tugging harder at me. I slowly looked up at Deep Blue. He was so purely evil, but he had my father inside him. What would happen if I used the mew aqua on him? Would my father be hurt too? Would he die? I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, or how to do it. I didn't want to hurt my father, but I knew I had to get rid of Deep Blue. Forever. I couldn't let him come back again. Never again would he torture my mind. Never again would he take over my father's body. Never again would he cause havoc to the world I knew.

With the last of my strength I jumped to my feet and ran towards the mew aqua. I could feel that Deep Blue was getting ready to attack me again, but I continued to run with all my power. His attack hit the ground under my feet and I went flying forward. I hit the ground right in front of the mew aqua, and I quickly grabbed it and felt a pleasant, tingly feeling engulf me. The Aqua staff came into my hands and I pointed it at Deep Blue. My eyes narrowed and he looked at it with shock.

"AQUA DROPS!!!" I screamed.

The bubbly attack flew at him at full speed and hit him square on the best. The bubbles surrounded him and I could hear his screams of pain. I looked away and shut my eyes. The screams subsided into nothing.

"Yuki?" I heard somebody mumble. I quickly looked around and found my father on his knees, looking at me in confusion.

"Daddy!" I breathed.

I ran to my father and flung my arms around him. I felt him hug me back and I snuggled my head into his shoulder.

"Yuki, what happened?" he asked.

"He had you, Daddy. He was trying to kill me. I was so scared. I thought you were gone for good." I cried into his shoulder.

He kissed my head and held me closer. "It's okay baby, everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah, I know."

_Two Weeks Later_

Newnan's funeral was more saddening then I had thought possible. The tears ran down my face, smearing my makeup. She was pale and motionless. Nothing like she usually was. There was no knowing smile, no joyous laugh, or even a protective frown. Nothing. She was emotionless.

When the whole thing was over I couldn't help but stay behind, just looking at the newly made grave. One of my tears fell down my chin and landed on the fresh dirt. I was surprised when a strong pare of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and pulled me into a hug. I turned around and cried into the person's shoulder, and for a moment I didn't care who it was, just that they were there, comforting me. After a few minutes I looked up into two green eyes that were full of sorrow and sympathy. I looked down at my feet and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about how I acted. I shouldn't have shunned you the way I did. I was just so—"

Mikio put a finger over my lips, silencing me.

"It's okay, Yuki. I understand. Everything's been really hard on you lately, and I should have understood better then I did."

"You don't have to be sorry. I probably would have been mad too if somebody was shunning me for no good reason."

"It doesn't matter. I love you, Yuki."

I sucked in a breath, "You _love _me?" I asked in astonishment. I was surprised that he could still love me after our little fight.

Mikio smiled, "Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered before Mikio kissed my lips softly.

Even though I missed Newnan more then words could describe, I was happy. Mikio wasn't angry with me anymore, Dad didn't have an insane alien inside him anymore, and I had turned Akinori into the police and he was now in jail.

And I was in love, and no matter what anybody might tell you, love concurs all.


End file.
